


Ce qui se passe dans l'ombre de Poudlard.

by LilicatAll (YzanmyoLilicatAll), YzanmyoLilicatAll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/LilicatAll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/YzanmyoLilicatAll
Summary: Recueil de petites histoires diverses et variées sur les personnages d'Harry Potter... dans l'univers d'Harry Potter.





	1. La recette secrète de Severus Rogue.

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Severus Rogue vérifia pour la énième fois son chaudron, s'assurant que les ingrédients bouillonnaient bien tous ensemble. Il huma d’un flair connaisseur la fumée émanant de sa mixture, un sourire satisfait ourlant ses lèvres extrêmement fines à l’odeur plus que satisfaisante venant titiller son odorat connaisseur. Quiconque serait entré dans le bureau personnel du maître des potions de Poudlard en cet instant aurait eu la nausée, mais le sombre professeur n’en avait cure et se délectait de cette nauséabonde fragrance, signe de nombreux jours de tranquillité pour lui. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il éteignit le feu sous son chaudron et se prépara tranquillement un thé en attendant que son mélange refroidisse. Il profita des derniers bouillons de sa mixture pour regarder par la fenêtre, dont le carreau était rendu flou par la pluie tombant sans cesse. Un soupir lui échappa. Et dire qu’à la fin de ses études il avait sérieusement envisagé de s’exiler dans un pays au climat plus sec que l’Ecosse ! Si Lucius et Voldemort ne l’avait pas presque supplié, il y a longtemps qu’il aurait pris ses cliques et ses claques et serait parti à l’autre bout du monde se dorer la pilule sur une plage déserte.... et ensoleillée ! 

Personne n’imaginait à quel point rester ici même, en Écosse, dans ce foutu Royaume-Uni, lui avait coûté ! Certes, son amour pour Lili Evans (il n’avait jamais réussi à l’appeler Potter), expliquait en partie son sacrifice. Oui, parce que là, on parlait bel et bien de sacrifice ! Mais ce n’était pas la seule raison. Lucius, ce foutu Serpentard, l’avait convaincu de son utilité à la cause du Seigneur de ténèbres, lequel lui avait lui-même assuré que la victoire ne pouvait se faire sans sa supérieure intelligence. 

Bref, tout un concours de circonstances l’avait amené à rester dans ce pays merdique à souhait. Non, Severus ne détestait pas viscéralement le Royaume-Uni... Il les détestait capillairement ! Notez la nuance ! Oui, parce que si chaque cellule du corps du maître des potions de Poudlard étaient anglaises, ses cellules capillaires, elles, ne semblaient en faire qu’à leur tête. 

L’entêtement des ses cheveux l’avait poussé à créer cette recette unique, et totalement exclusive (pas question qu’il partage son savoir sur ce sujet avec qui que se soit), de shampoing. La recette était somme toute assez simple et assez courte à faire. Harry Potter lui-même la réussirait les yeux bandés, c’est dire ! Cependant, il lui avait fallu de longs mois pour arriver à trouver l’équilibre parfait. 

Tout d’abord, amener un litre d’huile d’olive à ébullition. Il était parfaitement possible d’utiliser de l’huile de tournesol ou de colza pour la recette, mais l’huile d’olive apportait un léger arôme en plus. Puis y rajouter doucement un kilo de beurre coupé en fine lamelles. Une fois sûr que le beurre était bien dissous dans l’huile, y plonger cinq cent milligramme de graisse de canard et cinq cent milligramme de graisse d’oie. 

Porter le tout à ébullition, et laisser bouillir cinq minutes, en touillant toutes les trente secondes. Au bout des cinq minutes, plonger un kilo de saindoux dans la préparation, laisser fondre, puis y rajouter un kilo de margarine. Laisser mijoter deux à trois minutes, y ajouter quelques gouttes d’huile essentielles de lavande et laisser à feu doux durant très exactement une minutes et trente six secondes. Éteindre le feu et verser encore chaud dans des bouteilles de shampoing préalablement vidées et soigneusement nettoyées. 

Le sifflement strident de la bouilloire retenti, sortant Severus de ses pensées. D’un pas vif, il alla sortir le récipient du feu et en versa le contenu dans une tasse où reposait sagement un sachet de thé. Il reposa la bouilloire sur un pan de la mini-kitchenette installée dans ses appartements personnels au sein du noble et ancestral château de Poudlard. En attendant que son thé infuse, il se dirigea vers son chaudron. 

Y plongeant un doigt, il en estima la température : c’était encore suffisamment chaud pour ne pas durcir, et plus assez bouillant pour faire fondre le plastique de ses flacons. Il maudit intérieurement l’imbécile qui avait inventé le PVC, et de ce fait banni les flacons en verre, l’obligeant ainsi à attendre que sa mixture refroidisse un peu. D’un geste sûr et entraîné il se saisit de sa louche et versa, à l’aide d’un entonnoir, sa potion dans des bouteilles vertes. Une fois son chaudron vidé, il regarda d’un œil satisfait la vingtaine de bouteilles qui s’alignaient sagement sur son bureau, transformé depuis longtemps en plan de travail 

Voilà, avec ça il était paré ! Il pouvait faire face à une année entière sous le climat humide et pluvieux de l’Ecosse. Parce que c’était facile de vivre sous une pluie quasi permanente quand on avait les cheveux raides ! Mais allez donc ne pas avoir l’air ridicule quand on a les cheveux qui frisent ! Parce que oui, c’était là le plus grand secret de Severus Rogue, terrible maître des potions, chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard : il frisait ! 

Enfant il avait longtemps était comparé à un caniche. Et encore, les caniches frisaient moins que lui ! C’était pour cette raison qu’il avait inventé cette recette de shampoing assez peu orthodoxe. Avec ça, sa sombre chevelure devaient totalement étanche à l’eau. Encore plus efficace qu’un sortilège ! Au fil du temps il avait perfectionné sa recette, y rajoutant toujours plus de gras ! Peu lui importait qu’on dise qu’il ait les cheveux gras et sales, c’était le seul, l’unique moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour ne pas ressembler à un membre des Jackson Five. 

Et surtout, c’était résistant à toute sorte de sortilège de lavage, de nettoyage et d'arrosage ! Ses cheveux étaient tellement gras que même la magie ne pouvaient les atteindre ! James Potter, Sirius Black and Co avaient à de nombreuses reprises tentés de résoudre son “problème” capillaire, sans succès, pour son plus grand bonheur. Autant dire que si sa recette avait survécu aux maraudeurs, elle pouvait survivre à tout ! Et ça rajouté un petit plus à son charisme de professeur machiavélique ! 

Fin.


	2. Cache-cache.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Harry arrive au 12 square Grimaud, il ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire une partie de cache-cache... PAS DE COUPLE. Humour léger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Cet OS se situe au début du tome 5 après l'arrivée d'Harry dans la maison des Black.

\- Quatre-vingt dix-huit... Quatre-vingt dix-neuf... Cent ! J'arrive!   
Seul le silence répondit à Harry. Tout le monde était caché et aucun des participants n'était assez bête pour signaler sa position en répondant. Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, Harry se lança dans la recherche de ses amis.

C'était Fred et Georges qui avaient eu l'idée improbable de faire une partie de cache-cache dans le QG de l'ordre. Et tous avaient accepté. Même Mme Weasley ! Ils avaient tiré au sort qui s'y collerait en premier et c'était tombé sur Harry. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance ! Vous notez l’ironie n’est-ce pas ? Quoi qu’il ne se plaignait pas... Si seulement à chaque fois c’était aussi peu dangereux ! 

Regardant autour de lui, il décida de commencer par chercher dans les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il fouilla la cuisine avec soin, explorant les placards, regardant sous les meubles, découvrant de la nourriture fossilisée dans le fin fond du garde-manger. Il se demanda s'il existait dans le monde sorcier des cours d'art ménager comme chez les moldus. Parce qu'il en offrirait bien à Kreattur ! Sa quête étant infructueuse, le jeune sorcier passa à la pièce suivante: le salon.

Là, dans cette pièce un peu moins sale et poussiéreuse grâce à la vigilance de Mme Weasley, il découvrit des araignées de belle taille, des bestioles non identifiées cachées dans les coussins du canapé défraîchit, et la couleur d'origine du parquet, bien cachée sous le tapis élimé. Mais pas d'être humain. Ce serait plus simple s'il pouvait utiliser un sortilège de localisation, mais d'une part les règles du jeu stipulaient clairement son interdiction, et d'autre part ... il ne le maîtrisait pas du tout.

Se résignant à poursuivre ses recherches, Harry passa au peigne fin toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il ne trouva rien mis à part des insectes en tout genre et de la poussière. Il hésita un instant devant la porte de la cave, mais celle-ci était fermée à clé et il lui semblait bien que Sirius avait évoqué le fait qu'il l'avait perdue. Dans le hall, le porte-parapluies en jambe de troll était vide et le tableau de Mme Black, caché sous un rideau, était bien silencieux. Non, personne n'aurait l'idée étrange de se cacher là. Pas même Luna. Quoique, peut-être aurait-elle trouvé le moyen de sympathiser avec Mme Black. Harry retint un fou rire en imaginant la scène. Il eu une pensée attendrie pour son amie et espéra la retrouver en bonne santé à la rentrée.

Il monta les escaliers en faisant abstraction des têtes d'elfes de maison qui ornaient les murs. Arrivé au premier étage, il s'attaqua à la première chambre sans hésitation. C'était celle qu'il partageait avec Ron, il ne risquait pas de mauvaises surprises. Fouillant dans tout les recoins avec ardeur, il eu la surprise de trouver bien caché sous le matelas de Ron des magazines pornographiques. Il semblerait que son meilleur ami est quelques petits secrets pour lui. Harry sourit, il avait entre les mains un merveilleux moyen pour taquiner Ron. Il comptait bien en faire bon usage. Décidé, il cacha les magazines sous son propre matelas, ainsi il pourrait les feuilleter aussi. Après tout, il avait tout juste quinze ans et des hormones qui commençaient à se manifester.

Revenu dans le couloir, ce fut le cœur léger qu'il passa dans la chambre suivante, celle d'Hermione et Ginny. Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur son visage, et il commença ses fouilles plus intéressé par ce qu'il pourrait découvrir que par le jeu lui-même. Il prit soin de s'assurer auparavant de l'absence de présence humaine, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un le voit faire quand même. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en fouillant dans les sous-vêtements de ses amies. Il ne les imaginait pas aussi coquettes. On était loin des culottes et soutiens-gorge en coton blanc que sa tante Pétunia l’obligeait à étendre chaque été. Même si ça restait sage par rapport à ce qu'il venait de voir dans les magazines de Ron. Ses rougeurs ne s'arrangèrent pas quand il trouva, bien caché sous les soutiens-gorge de Ginny, une collection de photo le représentant. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il touche deux mots à Colin à propos de son « commerce ».

Ce fut avec beaucoup de précaution qu'il pénétra dans la chambre suivante, celle des jumeaux. On n’était jamais trop prudent avec ces deux là. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Les vêtements ensorcelés l'entraînèrent dans une gigue endiablée quand il ouvrit l'armoire, les lits s'abaissèrent et se relevèrent en même temps que lui, le tapis lui fit plusieurs crocs-en-jambe, les rideaux s'enroulèrent autour de lui rechignant à le libérer, sans oublier le classique seau plein de peinture au dessus de la porte. Ce fut un véritable soulagement pour Harry quand il réussi à enfin sortir de cette antichambre des enfers.

Il visita rapidement les autres chambres de l'étage. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de faire certaines découvertes sur les autres habitants de la maison. L'intimité du couple Weasley n'attisait pas vraiment sa curiosité et la présence du Kama-Sutra illustré dans le tiroir d'une des deux tables de chevets suffit à étouffer toute velléité de ce genre.

La salle de bain et les toilettes furent elles aussi vite explorées. C'était de petites pièces, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cachettes possibles. Par contre elles étaient potentiellement dangereuses, et ses craintes furent justifiées quand il dû s'enfuir dans le couloir pour éviter la douche glaciale que le pommeau de douche semblait décidé à lui prodiguer. Harry prit le temps de souffler un peu avant de monter à l'étage suivant.

C'est en arrivant au deuxième étage qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait encore trouvé personne, ni entendu le moindre bruit de pas. Voilà qui était louche. Connaissant certains énergumènes qui jouaient, il devait craindre le pire si par le plus grand des hasards ils avaient uni leurs forces contre lui.

Redoublant de prudence, Harry s'avança le plus silencieusement possible dans le couloir sombre. Baguette en avant, il pestait intérieurement contre les lattes du parquet qui avaient la mauvaise idée de craquer sous ses pas. Se plaquant contre le mur adjacent, il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Sirius, avant de passer la tête par l'ouverture pour observer les lieux. Ne constatant pas de piège flagrant, il prit le risque de pénétrer dans l'antre du maître de maison. La décoration était pour le moins étonnante. Dans cette maison sentant la magie noire à plein nez, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une chambre aussi Gryffondor. Mr et Mme Black avaient du en faire des gorges chaudes. Sa vigilance ne l'empêcha pas de fouiller un peu, mais pas trop. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec l'idée de pénétrer trop profondément dans l'intimité de son parrain. Après avoir constaté l'absence des personnes qu'il devenait inquiet de ne pas trouver, il sorti dans le couloir pour se diriger vers une autre pièce.

En entrant dans la pièce suivante, il ne pu que constater qu'elle était vide. Complètement vide. Pas un meuble, pas de rideaux aux fenêtres, pas de tapis couvrant le parquet. Une pièce complètement vide. En examinant de plus près Harry constata qu'elle n'avait pas toujours était vide, il voyait les changements de couleur sur les murs attestant de la présence de cadres, sur le parquet preuve qu'il fut un temps où il y eu des meubles. Dubitatif, le jeune sorcier se demanda à qui pouvait être cette chambre. Il trouva sa réponse en refermant la porte, une gravure mal effacée indiquait « Orion et Walburga Black ». Sirius avait dû vider la chambre de ses parents en revenant dans leur maison.

La porte suivante, la chambre de Régulus, était hermétiquement close, et la salle de bain de l'étage, bien que plus spacieuse que sa consœur, était tout aussi vide de présence humaine que les pièces précédentes.

Ne restait que le grenier. Harry n'y avait pas encore mit les pieds depuis son arrivée la semaine précédente. Montant rapidement les quelques marches étroites et grinçantes, il arriva devant une porte de bois sombre, sans fioriture dessus et dotée d'une poignée en métal noirci par les ans et la poussière.

Si ses craintes étaient fondées, derrière cette porte se trouvaient tous les participants au jeu de cache-cache. Il devait s'attendre au pire, il le sentait, il avait un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment. Tout son instinct lui criait de faire demi-tour. Et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé!

Prenant son courage à deux mains et une profonde inspiration, Harry ouvrit violemment la porte et s'élança fougueusement dans la pièce, avant de se figer sur place, baguette tendue vers l'avant et la bouche ouverte, prêt à lancer un sortilège au premier moucheron venu.  
\- SURPRISE!!!!! 

Là devant Harry médusé, se tenaient tous ceux qu'il avait cherché à travers toute cette foutue baraque. Tous lui souriaient, et applaudissaient. Ce fut le flash d'un appareil photo qui sortit Harry de sa catatonie. Il put alors voir la grande banderole accrochée au dessus de leur tête :  
\- Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux quand Mme Weasley l'étreignit avec force tout en lui expliquant qu'ils avaient un peu de retard mais que quinze ans ça se fêtait. Harry répondit aux étreintes plus ou moins prononcées de ses amis, leur raconta son périlleux périple pour arriver jusque là, taquina Ron en insistant sur le fait que oui, il avait aussi regardé sous le matelas et félicita les jumeaux pour leurs pièges ingénieux.

Au moment de souffler ses bougies, Harry pria de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir encore faire plein de parties de cache-cache comme celle-ci à l'avenir.

Fin.


	3. Complexe et solution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy a un complexe... enfin complexe est un bien grand mot... En tout cas, il n’était pas dit qu’un Malfoy laisserait la nature le désavantager ainsi ! Reste à trouver une solution... acceptable. PAS DE COUPLE. Humour !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement : Ceci n’est rien de bien sérieux, vraiment. Mais il est question du sexe masculin... dans toute sa splendeur adolescente XD.

Draco grommela discrètement, se fustigeant lui-même d’être aussi faible, puis attrapa le mètre de couturier qu’il avait habilement subtiliser à une elfe de maison et se mesura soigneusement. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il vérifia plusieurs fois qu’il ne se trompait pas, et une vague de soulagement intense l’envahit quand il constata qu’il était dans la moyenne. Histoire d’être totalement sûr, il relu attentivement l’article trouvé dans un magasine de santé moldu (Merlin ! Si son père l’apprenait il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau). Mais oui, selon l’article il était parfaitement dans la moyenne. 

Satisfait, il rangea son matériel, détruisit le magasine compromettant, et sauta de son lit pour aller prendre une douche froide. Non parce que s’abaisser à mesurer son sexe en érection pour vérifier qu’il rentrait dans les normes était une chose, en profiter pour se masturber jusqu’à la délivrance c’était trop pour lui. Son érection matinale n’était là que pour des raisons physiologiques qui lui importaient peu, pas pour qu’il en retire le moindre plaisir. Il n’avait certes que quinze ans, et donc des hormones en folie, mais il n’en restait pas moins un Malfoy ! 

Tout en se glissant sous le jet d’eau froide, il maudit intérieurement Blaise qui lui avait mis cette étrange idée en tête. Tout était parti d’une discussion anodine entre amis. Affalée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune de Serpentard, Pansy lisait Sorcière Hebdo quand elle lança :   
\- Dites les gars, il parait que tout est proportionnel. C’est vrai ?   
Les adolescents interpellés la regardèrent surpris, se demandant de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. 

Devant leurs mines dubitatives, elle clarifia son propos :   
\- Dans cet article, ils disent que chez les hommes tout est proportionnel. Par exemple, un homme ayant un grand nez, a de grandes mains, de grands pieds et un.. euh... pénis... plus grand que la moyenne.   
\- C’est n’importe quoi, rétorqua froidement Draco. 

Blaise ricana et remarqua narquoisement :   
\- Bien sûr Draco... Évidemment. Ce n’est pas parce que tu est minuscule, avec un nez si petit qu’on le voit à peine, des mains de fillettes et des pieds de gamins que tu n’es pas monté comme un âne !   
\- Je ne suis rien de tout ça ! protesta Draco en lançant un coussin à la tête de son, soi disant, meilleur ami. 

L’éclat de rire du jeune homme ainsi agressé retentit dans la salle commune et le sujet entraîna diverses suppositions, de la taille du membre viril des elfes de maisons (avec de si grandes oreilles tu imagines le reste ? ria Blaise), à celle des différents membres du corps professoral (et celle du Professeur Flitwick, rétorqua Pansy hilare). Puis la conversation dériva vers tout autre chose jusqu’à l’heure d’aller dormir. 

Cela s’était passé quelques semaines auparavant, mais Draco n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’y repenser régulièrement. Certes, il était le plus petit de sa bande d’ami, le plus menu aussi. Mais à sa décharge la famille de sa mère n’était pas réputée pour sa grande taille, et il n’avait pas fini sa croissance ! Et puis après tout, les autres ne le dépassaient que de quelques centimètres... et quelques kilos (et là il ne se comparait ni à Goyle, ni à Crabbe). 

Bien malgré lui, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de se comparer aux autres, boudant en constatant qu’il avait des mains plus fines que Pansy, mais se rassurant en se disant qu’un aristocrate comme lui se devait d’avoir des mains fines et élégantes. La taille de son nez ne lui posait aucun problème, il était parfaitement proportionné et s’il avait été plus grand il l’aurait défiguré. Et pour ses pieds... ma foi, il avait été ravi de constater qu’il faisait la même pointure que Goyle, même si celui-ci avaient clairement les pieds bien plus larges que les siens. 

Quand les vacances arrivèrent, il rentra chez ses parents, toute cette histoire reléguée dans un coin de sa tête, bien décidé à profiter au maximum de ces deux semaines de tranquillité, loin de tous devoirs et professeurs. Jusqu’à il y a deux jours, tout allait très bien, il ne pensait plus du tout à tout ceci. Mais un magasine avait fait resurgir tout ça. Pire ! Un magasine moldu ! Comment un tel objet s’était retrouvé en sa possession ? Là n’était pas la question (il l’avait trouvé par hasard en fouillant dans les chambres des elfes de maisons. Oui, il aimait fouiller dans les affaires des autres...). 

En tout cas, il était définitivement rassuré. Malgré les dires de Blaise, il était tout à fait dans la norme de ce côté là. Cette pensée le rasséréna jusqu’au lendemain, alors qu’il montait dans le Poudlard Express pour rejoindre l’école, son dortoir et ses amis. Alors qu’il regardait le paysage défiler à très grande vitesse derrière la vitre, tout en écoutant Pansy et Blaise se chamailler gentiment comme à leur habitude, une pensée sournoise se faufila dans son esprit. 

C’était un magasine moldu ! Moldu ! Il était donc dans la norme... moldue ! Mais sûrement que la norme sorcière n’était pas tout à fait la même. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à faire des recherches sur le sujet, juste histoire d’être totalement sûr. Après tout, un Malfoy se devait d’être supérieur en toute chose au commun des mortels ! Même à ce niveau là. Dans le pire des cas il pouvait se permettre d’être dans la norme... mais jamais, au grand jamais en dessous !!! Il devait donc s’assurer d’être au moins dans la moyenne sorcière... C’était une question d’honneur ! 

Le problème qu’il rencontra rapidement fut le manque de documentation sur le sujet à la bibliothèque. Même les journaux, plus ou moins spécialisés en médecine, qu’il se fit parvenir par hiboux ne lui furent d’aucune aide. Et ce fut par un hasard total, il faisait des recherches pour un devoir de botanique, qu’il découvrit un sort pouvant l’aider. A défaut d’avoir une étude concrète sur la taille moyenne du pénis chez les jeunes sorciers de quinze ans, il décida de la faire lui-même. Et ce sort qui permettait de mesurer la taille de n’importe quelle plante visée lui serait bien utile. 

Histoire d’être absolument sûr que le sort fonctionnait pour cette “plante” particulière, il le testa sur un Poufsouffle qui passait par là. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le chiffre ridicule qui s’afficha, avant de se rendre compte que sa cible étant en train d’étudier tranquillement dans la bibliothèque, il y avait peu de chance qu’il est une érection en ce moment même. Un coup d’œil au livre de botanique lui apprit une variante du sort, variante qui permettait d’estimer la taille maximale possible de la plante. 

Draco commença alors une véritable étude, notant soigneusement les résultats de chacun de ses cobayes (non avertis et non consentant mais qui s’en souciait ?) sur un parchemin soigneusement codé. Il mesura chacun des garçons de quinze ans présent dans l’école. Aucun n’en réchappa. Et au bout de deux semaines d’un travail acharné, Draco avait en sa possession les mesures exactes de chacun d’entre eux. 

Il put ainsi faire une moyenne et constata avec une certaine horreur qu’il était en dessous. Oh pas de beaucoup, et sûrement qu’à la fin de sa croissance il aurait rattrapé son retard, mais quand même. Les chiffres étaient là, indiscutables, Draco Malfoy était petitement monté ! Son honneur, son amour propre, son orgueil, sa virilité, bref, tout ça en prenait un sacré coup. Il était même moins bien fourni que ce foutu Harry Potter ! 

C’était totalement intolérable ! Il devait absolument trouver une solution à ce problème ! Que se passerait-il quand il commencerait à avoir des relations intimes ? Ses conquêtes risquaient de se moquer de lui, et le nom des Malfoy serait sali par son manque de matériel ! Son père le renierait, et il perdrait tout ! Il ne laisserait pas quelques malheureux millimètres manquant ruiner sa vie ! Foi de Malfoy ! 

Déterminé, Draco chercha tout d’abord une potion pouvant accélérer la croissance de cette partie précise de son anatomie, mais les rares qu’il trouva présentaient trop d’effets secondaires pour qu’il prenne le risque de les utiliser. Non, il ne voulait pas devenir stérile (que deviendrait le nom des Malfoy s’il n’assurait pas la descendance ?), ni se retrouver avec une troisième jambe, et encore moins devenir un géant. 

Il restait la possibilité d’un sort, mais là encore Draco craignait les effets secondaires. Si seulement il existait un moyen simple et sans risque de récupérer ses quelques millimètres manquant. Ce fut une publicité dans un magasine moldu, auquel Pansy s’était abonnée pour d’obscures raisons, qui lui fournit la réponse : un appareil visant à augmenter la taille de son pénis. Discrètement il en commanda un exemplaire, croisant les doigts pour que le colis soit parfaitement anonyme comme le promettait la publicité. 

Deux semaines plus tard, un hibou déposa un colis enveloppé de noir sur les œufs brouillés de Draco, avant de repartir comme il était venu. Un coup d’œil sur l’adresse de l’expéditeur appris au jeune Malfoy que c’était l’objet tant attendu, et il coula le paquet dans son sac sans l’ouvrir, ses camarades ne lui posant aucune question, habitués à le voir recevoir des colis régulièrement. La journée lui parut très longue jusqu’au soir où, dans l’intimité de son lit (bardé d’une bonne centaine de sorts) il put enfin découvrir ce qui sauverait sa réputation. 

L’extenseur de pénis, sobrement nommé le Boa, se présentait assez simplement : un tube creux en une sorte de plastique transparent relié à une pompe. Le mode d’emploi était extrêmement simple, et Draco se décida à l’essayer de suite. Surtout que d’après la notice, il lui faudrait y aller progressivement pour atteindre la taille souhaitée. Autant qu’il commence le plus tôt possible. 

Sûr de lui, Draco inséra son sexe au repos dans l’espèce de tube prévu à cet effet. Ce n’était pas très agréable, mais pas douloureux. Suivant à la lettre les recommandations d’utilisation, il actionna la pompe, sentant immédiatement son pénis être compressé à l’intérieur du tube. Plus il pompait, plus les parois internes enserraient sa verge, la faisant s’étirer de plus en plus. Une grimace déforma ses traits, ce n’était pas agréable, loin de là. C’était même assez douloureux. 

Mais Draco s’accrocha et pompa jusqu’à ce que l’extrémité de son membre touche le bout du tube. Respirant profondément, il attendit les cinq minutes préconisées avant de desserrer progressivement l’étreinte du plastique. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand enfin il fut libéré de cette douloureuse entrave. Le pire étant qu’il devait recommencer l’opération cinq fois ! S’accrochant aux promesses écrites sur la boite (Avec le Boa, vous gagnerez jusqu’à cinq centimètres !), Draco s’exécuta courageusement. 

Quand il ramassa soigneusement son matériel sous son matelas, il avait le sexe en feu. Il jeta un œil inquiet à cette partie si précieuse de son anatomie, constatant que celle-ci était d’une rougeur suspecte. Précautionneusement il posa sa main dessus, couinant piteusement à la sensation douloureuse que cela lui procura. C’était chaud, rouge et extrêmement sensible... Comme un coup de soleil ! 

De carnation pâle, Draco avait fait la douloureuse expérience quelques années plus tôt d’un coup de soleil dans le dos. Il avait bêtement oublié de se protéger alors qu’il admirait une colonie de fourmi en plein travail, étalé torse nu dans le jardin du manoir Malfoy. Heureusement pour lui, sa mère l’avait soigné rapidement, et malheureusement il n’avait pas la crème miracle sous la main pour soulager son membre viril maltraité. 

\- Sans douleur, sans douleur, marmonna-t-il en fixant la notice qu’il avait gardé. Foutaises !   
Il la relu attentivement, se demandant s’il n’avait pas oublié une étape importante dans sa précipitation. En tout petit, en bas de la page, il était recommandé d’utiliser un lubrifiant lors de l’utilisation de l’engin afin d’éviter tout risque d’échauffement désagréable. Se maudissant pour n’avoir pas vu l’avertissement dés le début, Draco s’installa pour dormir, chose pas si aisée que ça quand on a la bite en feu. 

Le lendemain, ce fût un Draco Malfoy grimaçant et boitillant qui rejoignit la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Des cernes aussi noires que son humeur ombraient ses yeux, et il fut infernal toute la journée, rembarrant vertement quiconque lui adressa la parole mais évitant soigneusement les Gryffondors. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se battre avec l’un d’eux aujourd’hui, pas alors qu’il n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme. 

Il fallut trois jours pour que son sexe retrouve un aspect normal et qu’il puisse enfin y toucher sans souffrir le martyr. Trois longs et interminables jours où chaque pas fut une souffrance, où chaque seconde passée assis sur une chaise fut une torture, et où chaque instant passé en tête à tête avec un urinoir devint une cuisante humiliation. Après une telle mésaventure, Draco hésita longuement à reprendre son “allongement”... Jusqu’à finalement céder une semaine plus tard. 

Mais ayant tiré des leçons de son erreurs, il s’équipa sagement : un flacon de lubrifiant (acheté dans le fameux magasine) et une pommade anti-brûlure piquée à l’infirmerie vinrent compléter son attirail. Il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin, lança une bonne dizaine de sorts pour assurer son intimité (pas question qu’on le surprenne en pleine activité), se glissa sous ses draps, puis sorti de dessous son matelas le Boa. 

Il en relu attentivement la notice, s’assurant d’avoir bien intégré les différentes étapes, et abaissa vivement son bas de pyjama en soie. S’empêchant de trop réfléchir (jamais, oh grand jamais, un Malfoy ne devait s’abaisser à se toucher intimement pour autre chose que soulager sa vessie ! ), il mit une généreuse noisette de lubrifiant dans sa paume et l’étala rapidement sur son sexe flasque. La sensation le fit frissonner, mais il ne s’y attarda pas. 

Soufflant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, Draco prit d’une main tremblante le tube du Boa et y inséra son pénis. Il fût sincèrement surpris de voir que ça glissait si bien, et se dit que oui définitivement le lubrifiant était une bonne idée. Maintenant d’une main le tube bien en place, il pompa de l’autre, activant ainsi le mécanisme. Il s’attendait à retrouver la sensation de compression, mais ce qui l’étonna fût la différence entre cette fois-ci et la précédente. 

Ce n’était toujours pas très agréable, mais beaucoup plus qu’avant. Draco se sourit à lui-même en guettant l’avancée des aiguilles de sa montre. Il était fier de sentir qu’il s’habituait à l’engin, et espérait que c’était le signe de l’efficacité de la chose. Parce qu’à son grand désespoir, sa première utilisation n’avait pas changé quoique se soit. Il faisait très exactement la même taille qu’avant. 

Au bout des cinq minutes il desserra l’arrivée d’air de la pompe, décomprimant son sexe. un gémissement coupable lui échappa et il fronça les sourcils, contrarié de ressentir un bien-être si malvenu. Il replaça soigneusement le tube, déclenchant d’inédites sensations dans son bas ventre. Draco se morigéna, et repompa à nouveau, resserrant les paroi du tube autour de son pénis plus si mou que ça, à sa grande honte. 

Mais sa honte ne fit que grandir au fil du temps, proportionnellement au plaisir qu’il prit. Et quand il se répandit finalement dans le tube en plastique, un gémissement sonore lui échappant, Draco remercia tout les Dieux qu’il connaissait pour ses connaissances en sortilèges d’intimités divers et variés, et maudit les moldus et leurs inventions diaboliques ! Et totalement mensongères constata-t-il platement le lendemain matin. 

Ladite invention resta longtemps cachées sous le matelas du Serpentard, attendant que son propriétaire mécontent ne trouve un ingénieux moyen de s’en débarrasser en toute discrétion. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par le “Manuel du sexe pour les nuls”, livre moldu que Draco Malfoy avait acheté pour parfaire ses connaissances sur le sujet. Car selon Sorcière Hebdo, ce n’était pas la taille qui comptait, mais la manière de s’en servir ! A défaut d’être supérieur aux autres en terme de gabarit, Draco se devait de les battre à plate couture en terme de technique ! Son honneur de Malfoy, scandaleusement bafoué par un vulgaire tube en plastique, en dépendait ! 

Fin.


	4. Tout est une question de choix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie est une succession de choix. Et si ceux que l’on croyait insignifiants ne l’étaient pas tant que ça ?

Blaise Zabini est un héros ! Il a eu un rôle décisif dans la guerre, et sans lui les choses auraient été bien différentes. Voldemort aurait très sûrement gagné, et Harry Potter serait mort avant même le début de la bataille. Bref, Blaise Zabini est un héros ! Mais son intervention, pourtant primordiale, est passée totalement inaperçue, le laissant dans l’ombre, héros ignoré du monde sorcier (et des lecteurs), et de lui-même. Oui, oui vous avez bien lu, Blaise Zabini est un héros, mais il l’ignore totalement. 

Blaise n’a jamais fait d’actes de bravoure comme ceux des différents membres de l’Ordre du Phénix, ou les courageux et rebelles Gryffondors. Durant l’occupation de Poudlard par les mangemorts il a sagement assisté aux cours en tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer afin de ne pas s’attirer le courroux de ses professeurs. Durant la bataille finale, il était bien à l’abri, loin de Poudlard et de ses affrontements sanglants. 

Il n’a jamais pris réellement parti. Etant issu d’une famille noble et de sang pur, rien ne le prédisposait à prendre parti contre les idées de Voldemort. Et même s’il trouvait les méthodes du Lord discutables, il n’était certainement pas assez fou pour le dire haut et fort. En bref, Blaise ne fit rien pour s’attirer des ennuis, même si être ami avec Draco Malfoy lui en attirait quelques uns, et il se contenta de suivre sa scolarité paisiblement. 

Dans la lutte entre Serpentard et Gryffondors, il était bien sûr du côté des Serpentards. Se dresser contre sa propre maison aurait été suicidaire, socialement parlant du moins. Mais il n’était pas de ceux qui cherchaient forcément des poux aux rouges et or dès qu’ils entraient dans son champ de vision. Il laissait ça au spécialiste du genre, un certain blondinet nommé Draco Malfoy. 

Comme tout un chacun, il arrivait à Blaise de se demander comment se serait déroulé les événements si d’autres choix avaient été fait. Une des grandes questions qu’il se posait était la suivante : Que se serait-il passé si Harry Potter avait accepté la main tendue de Draco Malfoy lors de leur rencontre dans le train ? Les deux ennemis auraient-ils pu devenir amis ? Cela aurait-il changé le cours de l’histoire ? 

Après y avoir longuement, et mûrement, réfléchi, Blaise en était arrivé à la conclusion que non... Même après avoir appris, bien après la guerre que Harry Potter avait bien failli être envoyé à Serpentard. Cette information, donnée par le premier concerné lui-même dans une interview au Chicaneur, l’avait à nouveau fait se pencher sur cette question, mais la conclusion était restée la même. 

Dans l’hypothèse où Potter aurait serré la main de Draco lors de ce fameux premier voyage dans le Poudlard express, il n’aurait de toute façon pas été à Serpentard. Pas alors que le meurtrier de ces parents était issue de cette maison. Blaise était d’ailleurs intimement persuadé que s’il avait su que celui qui avait trahi ses parents était allé à Gryffondor, Potter aurait également refusé d’y être réparti, mais c’est là une toute autre histoire... 

Potter aurait donc été à Gryffondor. Il se serait, en toute logique, fait des amis au sein de sa propre maison, tout comme Draco à Serpentard. Et quand bien même les deux garçons se seraient finalement liés d’amitié, cette amitié aurait difficilement survécu à la rivalité ancestrale entre leurs deux maisons respectives. Dans le cas, plus qu’improbable selon Blaise, où cette amitié aurait survécu à la première année à Poudlard, la polémique autour de l’héritier de Serpentard en deuxième année et l’implication de Lucius Malfoy dans les événements tragiques qui l'avaient ponctuée auraient définitivement enterrée toutes relations cordiales entre eux. 

Jamais Draco n’aurait renié sa famille pour Potter, ni changé ses idées, Potter aurait fini par le détester et vice-versa. Au final, malgré un début d’entente les deux garçons seraient devenus ennemis... Et le cours de l’histoire serait resté inchangé. Très ironiquement, Blaise ne croyant pas au destin, les deux jeunes hommes semblaient voués à n’être que des ennemis l’un pour l’autre. 

Ce que Blaise ignore, c’est que ce fut son propre choix qui fit de Draco Malfoy et d’Harry Potter des ennemis. Un choix somme toute très anodin mais qui aurait pu changer le cours de l’histoire. Un choix qui fit de Blaise Zabini un héros ! 

Le premier matin, de la première année à Poudlard, Blaise fut le premier à se réveiller et se lever au sein du dortoir qu’il partageait avec Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe et Théodore Nott. Il les connaissait de vue pour les avoir déjà croisés lors de soirées mondaines où sa mère aimait aller pour exhiber son nouveau mari, ou choisir le prochain selon les moments. Mais il ne leur avait jamais vraiment parlé, à part pour les banalités d’usages dans le grand monde. 

Ce fut donc sans le moindre scrupule qu’il se prépara sans prendre la peine de les réveiller, et qu’il rejoignit la grande salle. Il s’attabla et se servit généreusement son petit déjeuner habituel : une grande tasse de chocolat chaud, un verre de jus de citrouille, trois pancakes et deux toasts. Il garnit ses toasts de bacon et d’œufs brouillés et tendit la main vers la confiture. 

Ce fut à cet instant, à cet instant précis, qu’il se trouva confronté à un dilemme majeur qui aurait pu changer le cours de l’histoire. Blaise n’aimait pas prendre plusieurs parfums de confitures sur ses pancakes. Or ce matin là, d’autres étant passés avant lui, il ne restait qu’un fond de confiture de pêches de vignes. Trop peu pour trois pancakes. Après un long débat intérieur, Blaise décida finalement de se rabattre sur la confiture de mûres. 

Et sans le savoir, ce choix, en apparence anodin et dénué d’importance, outre l’importance gustative, changea sa vie et celle de l’ensemble du monde sorcier. 

Alors qu’il finissait d’étaler soigneusement la confiture de mûres sur ses pancakes, Blaise fut rejoint par Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier était fort contrarié. La veille, il s’était fait vertement rejeter par nul autre que Harry Potter, et ridiculisé devant un Weasley. Histoire d'ajouter à son humeur maussade, le choixpeau avait eu l’outrecuidance de suggérer qu’il puisse aller à Poufsouffle. Fort heureusement ce stupide artefact avait rapidement reconnu son erreur de jugement. 

En arrivant aux dortoirs, Draco avait été passablement outré de constater qu’il devrait partager sa chambre, et donc sa salle de bain, avec quatre autres personnes qu’il ne connaissait que très vaguement et à qui il ne savait donc pas s’il pouvait faire confiance pour laisser la salle de bain propre après leur passage, ni s’il pouvait les faire céder à tous ses caprices. 

Comble de l’horreur, Draco avait rapidement découvert que Vincent ronflait. Pas le petit ronflement dont il est facile de faire abstraction, non... le ronflement qui faisait trembler les rideaux du lit de ses voisins ! Et bien sûr, Draco avait son lit juste à côté de celui de Vincent. Le réveil n’avait pas été plus joyeux. Draco n’avait eu d’autres choix que de finir de se préparer dans la chambre, et non dans la salle de bain que ses comparses avaient réclamée au même titre que lui. 

Bref, Draco arriva au petit déjeuner fort contrarié. Il prit place près de Blaise Zabini, et se saisit du pot de confiture de pêche de vigne, sa préférée, pour garnir son toast. La première bouchée le calma efficacement et le remit de bonne humeur. Plus calme, presque apaisé il entreprit de faire connaissance avec son voisin de table, et compagnon de dortoir, lequel se prêta bien volontiers à la discussion cordiale. 

Ce matin là, naquit une belle entente entre deux garçons de onze ans, Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Au fil du temps, cette belle entente devint une amitié solide, qui malgré quelques divergences d’opinions, dura bien après Poudlard. 

Mais que se serait-il passé si ce matin là, Blaise Zabini avait choisi de finir le pot de confiture de pêches de vigne, plutôt que de prendre la confiture de mûres ? 

Imaginons chers lecteurs....   
Draco Malfoy arriva donc fort contrarié à la table du petit déjeuner. Il ne put que constater que le pot de sa confiture préférée était vide. Trouver le responsable de cette ultime contrariété fut simple, le pot se trouvant encore dans sa main : Blaise Zabini. Le coupable trouvé, Draco Malfoy ne se gêna pas pour lui faire part de son ressentiment. 

Mais Blaise Zabini n’avait jamais été homme à s’abaisser devant quelqu’un d’irrespectueux et répondit vertement au blondinet arrogant. S'ensuivit un échange peu aimable entre les deux garçons. Cet échange marqua le début d’une scission à Serpentard. Et au fil du temps, deux camps se formèrent : les pro-Malfoy et les pro-Zabini. Ainsi celui qui devint l’ennemi de Draco à Poudlard, ne fut point Harry Potter, mais bel et bien Blaise Zabini. 

Voldemort, à son retour, eut vent de cette discorde, et l’usa à son avantage, Blaise était prêt à tout pour rabaisser son rival de toujours, un certain blondinet décoloré et n’oublions que Blaise était un Serpentard ambitieux et rusé. Ainsi ce ne fut pas un, mais deux élèves qui rejoignirent ses rangs avant la fin de leur scolarité : Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. L’un de manière presque officielle et l’autre beaucoup moins. Le secret de l’engagement de Blaise fut largement favorable à Voldemort et ses sombres desseins. 

Tout concentré qu’il l’était sur sa rivalité avec Blaise, Draco n’accorda qu’un minimum d’attention aux agissements de Potter, rendant de ce fait la vie de celui-ci bien plus simple. Ce ne fut que tardivement qu’Harry Potter se méfia ouvertement de l’héritier Malfoy, celui-ci ne cachant nullement ses opinions politiques, les mêmes que celles de son père. 

De plus, la discorde entre Malfoy et Zabini permit à ce dernier de se rapprocher de Potter et ses amis rapidement après le début de leur scolarité. Sans devenir réellement amis, ils furent cordiaux les uns avec les autres, et à l’ascension du Lord, Blaise n’hésita pas à faire savoir à Potter qu’il ne partageait nullement les opinions de son rival : Draco Malfoy. Ce n’était qu’un demi-mensonge, Blaise n’approuvant toujours pas les méthodes du Lord, ni l’arrogance des Malfoy. 

Bien sûr certains d’entre certain vous argueront que Severus ne se ferait pas duper par un gamin tel que Blaise. N’oublions pas, que Severus n’a aucune raison de se méfier des disputes de gamins, et que quand les disputent prendront une ampleur plus politique, du fait de son statut d’agent double, il peut difficilement blâmer Blaise de prendre, officiellement parti contre le seigneur des ténèbres... 

Ce fut donc ainsi, qu’au nez et à la barbe de tous, Blaise, en bon Serpentard, se rapprocha suffisamment du survivant pour apporter au Lord des éléments essentiels à sa victoire. Harry Potter et l’ensemble des membres de l’ordre du Phénix tombèrent les uns après les autres dans les pièges tendus par les Mangemorts grâce aux précieuses informations fournies par Blaise. Et rapidement, Voldemort régna sur l’Angleterre. 

Les Malfoys l’ayant déçu furent déchus et exécutés, et Blaise Zabini gagna une place plus qu’honorable au sein du nouveau ministère. Il continua à désapprouver les méthodes du Lord et fut en position de lui en proposer de moins barbares, mais tout aussi efficaces, pour assurer la suprématie des Sang-purs et l’asservissement des Moldus. 

Ainsi le cours de l’histoire aurait été bien plus tragique, bien plus sombre et la vie d’un grand nombre de personnages tant aimés bien plus courte si, le premier matin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, Blaise Zabini avait choisi la confiture de pêches de vigne au lieu de celle aux mûres. Fort heureusement, il ne fit pas... Et ce fut ainsi que Blaise devint un héros qui s’ignore ! 

Dans la vie, tout est une question de choix. Mais parfois ce sont les choix les plus anodins qui déterminent le cours de l’histoire, bien mieux que ceux qui semblent si lourds de sens sur le moment... Et c’est pour ça que la fanfiction existe... 

Fin.


	5. Réminiscences futuristes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assis dans la grande salle, Severus Rogue assiste à une scène somme toute banale. Mais ce qu’elle déclenche dans son esprit et tout sauf banal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voyage temporel est un style courant dans ce fandom. Forcément je ne pouvais que m’y atteler... Mais à ma sauce évidemment. En espérant que cela vous plaira.

Assis à la longue table dédiée au corps enseignant de Poudlard, Severus Rogue, professeur craint et Maître des potions respectés, dînait en compagnie de ses collègues tout en surveillant du coin de l’œil les élèves attablés. C’était un soir ordinaire, un repas ordinaire, une compagnie ordinaire... Bref, rien d’anormal ou d’inhabituel sous le ciel enchanté de la grande salle. 

Le brouhaha diffus des conversations s'amplifia, attirant vaguement l’attention de Severus vers la table des Gryffondors. Evidemment... Qui d’autres pourraient faire plus de bruits que ces lions enragés ? Le soupir extatique de sa voisine, Mme Chourave, lui fit lever un sourcil surpris. Prenant ce léger mouvement pour une invitation à exprimer son avis, la sorcière avoua sur un ton attendri :   
\- J’ai toujours su que Mr Potter et Melle Weasley finiraient ensemble. Il est évident qu’ils sont parfaits l’un pour l’autre. 

Severus grogna un son vague que sa collègue interpréta comme un assentiment et elle poursuivit son laïus romantique sur le couple phare du moment. Prêtant une oreille distraite aux déblatérations de sa voisine, il posa son regard sur les deux concernés. Assis sur le banc, face à ses deux éternels acolytes Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, Harry Potter souriait et riait son bras prisonnier de l’étreinte possessive de sa récente petite amie, Ginny Weasley. 

Tout en portant machinalement sa fourchette à sa bouche, Severus observa le petit couple si parfaits l’un pour l’autre et ayant un brillant avenir ensemble si on en croyait les rumeurs. Tout le monde semblait s’accorder à leur promettre une vie maritale parfaite, une ribambelle de gamins, une jolie maison familiale, un labrador et surement un chat ou deux... Bref, le parfait cliché du parfait petit couple et de leur parfaite petite famille. 

Mais Severus n’y croyait pas... Pas du tout même... De son point de vue ce couple était voué à l’échec. Il était certain qu’ils ne vieilliraient pas ensemble. Il était persuadé qu’ils n’auraient même pas d’enfants ensemble... Se marieraient-ils seulement ? Rien n’était moins sûr selon lui. Leur attirance mutuelle était parfaitement explicable et totalement éphémère. 

Inconsciemment, cet imbécile de Potter ne voyait en la volcanique rousse qu’une copie de sa défunte mère. Un banal complexe d’œdipe. Banal et très erroné. Melle Weasley n’était en rien comparable avec Lily Evans. Lily Evans était bien plus, mille fois plus, intelligente, belle et fascinante que la dernière née du clan de rouquins. Il était d’ailleurs plus qu’évident que cette mise en couple était un moyen pour Potter Junior d’officialiser son appartenance à cette famille déjà bien trop nombreuse. 

Même en pensée, Severus s’entendit soupirer de dépit. Il avait toujours dit que Potter était un crétin, et là en était la preuve ultime selon lui. Nul besoin de sortir avec l’unique fille du clan pour intégrer une famille qui le considérait déjà, et depuis bien longtemps, comme l’un des siens. Même un sourd aveugle et doté d’un cerveau de troll dégénéré se rendrait compte que Molly Weasley traitait le sauveur du monde sorcier comme un de ses enfants et que les autres membres de la fratrie le voyait comme un frère. 

Peut-être, sûrement même, Potter espérait-il avoir grâce à Melle Weasley la famille dont lui-même avait été privé dès son plus jeune âge. Franchement, n’importe quelle femme pourrait lui donner la famille dont il rêvait tant. Il pourrait même adopter, ne s’encombrant pas ainsi d’une épouse, et s’évitant de la sorte le risque de tomber sur une femme ne voulant que sa gloire, totalement imméritée, et sa fortune. Severus coula un regard entendu vers la petite amie actuelle du héros du monde sorcier. 

Ginny Weasley était amoureuse d’Harry Potter avant même de le rencontrer. Elle l’avait idéalisé de manière absurde, se rendant de ce fait totalement aveugle à ses défauts plus que nombreux et son inaptitude notable. Sa mésaventure dans la chambre des secrets lors de sa première année de scolarité et le sauvetage héroïque dont elle fut l’objet n’avait en rien aider à lui rendre la vue. Mais Severus était prêt à gager son statut de professeur le plus craint de l’histoire de Poudlard que cela ne durerait pas. 

Après tout ne ditons-pas que si l’amour rend aveugle, le mariage lui rend la vue ? Et dans le cas de ce petit couple, soi-disant si parfait, le quotidien suffirait largement à faire perdre ses illusions à la jeune femme et son idéalisme n’y survivrait pas. Leur couple non plus à n’en pas douter. Oui Severus Rogue était sûr et certain que le couple star du moment ne serait rien d’autre qu’une passade. 

Baissant les yeux pour se concentrer sur son assiette, il entendit Mme Chourave s’extasier :   
\- Je n’imagine vraiment pas Mr Potter avec quelqu’un d’autre que cette si charmante demoiselle.   
Levant les yeux au ciel, Severus se fit la remarque qu’il avait lui-même du mal à imaginer Potter en couple avec qui que ce soit. Selon lui, il fallait à Potter quelqu’un de parfaitement lucide sur sa crétinerie et son Gryffondorisme exacerbé, ces faits suffisant à eux seuls pour décourager toute femmes sensée. 

Il fallait au héros du monde sorcier quelqu’un qui ne l’idéaliserait pas, quelqu’un qui saurait lui dégonfler les chevilles et lui rappeler qu’il n’était certainement pas mieux que le reste du monde. L’idéal serait quelqu’un d’intelligent, calme, réfléchit et surtout patient, ou fin manipulateur ... Severus fronça les sourcils en s’entendant penser. N’était-il pas en train de décrire les caractéristiques d’une Serpentarde ? 

Mais après réflexion ce n’était pas une si mauvaise idée. Potter avait besoin de quelqu’un de suffisamment fortuné pour ne pas avoir à dépendre de ses richesses, quelqu’un de suffisamment ambitieux pour ne pas vouloir vivre aux crochets de son mari. Quelqu’un qui serait capable de se faire un nom indépendamment de la notoriété de Sieur Potter. Bref, il lui fallait quelqu’un capable de se suffire à lui-même et d’exister sans le faire à travers lui. Et la maison Serpentard regorgeait de jeunes femmes ayant ce profil. 

Severus concentra son attention sur la tablée des verts et argents, cherchant machinalement quelle demoiselle pourrait réussir l’exploit de séduire le Gryffondor le plus convoité de l’école. Un peu par hasard son regard tomba sur Draco Malfoy qui fusillait des yeux quelqu’un à travers la salle. Suivant le regard de son élève, Severus tomba sur Harry Potter qui fixait le Serpentard avec les mêmes intentions. Un sourire discret étira les lèvres fines du professeur. Quel dommage que Draco Malfoy n’ait pas été pas une fille... Lui et Potter auraient été si bien assortis. 

** - Papyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Severus sursauta et faillit tomber de son banc quand un adolescent blond lui sauta littéralement au cou en hurlant. Choqué, il réussi à rétablir son équilibre, s’accrochant bien malgré lui au dos de son agresseur. Il croisa le regard mi-moqueur mi-surpris de Lucius Malfoy assis plus loin à la table. Severus s’apprêta à repousser violemment l’envahisseur, mais celui-ci releva la tête, le fixant avec un sourire éblouissant, ses grands yeux verts pétillants de joie.** 

Ce fut le bruit de sa fourchette tombant bruyamment dans son assiette qui sorti Severus de sa transe. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il tenta de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Un rêve ? En plein dîner ? Une vision ? Non...   
\- Tout va bien Severus, vous êtes tout pâle d’un coup, s'inquiéta Mme Chourave en posant une main soucieuse sur son bras.   
\- Ce n’est rien, la rassura Severus. Un simple... souvenir ?

Sans prêter plus d’attention à sa voisine qui partait dans un monologue compatissant, Severus fronça les sourcils. Un souvenir ? Oui, plus il y pensait, plus c’était une évidence. Mais pourquoi ne s’en souvenait-il pas justement ? Dans cette vision, il était assis à la table des Serpentards, ce souvenir datait donc de sa scolarité. Pourtant... Il ne se rappelait absolument pas de ça... Et qui était ce gamin ? 

Elijah... Le prénom explosa comme une bulle dans sa tête s’imposant comme une évidence. Ce gamin s’appelait Elijah. Impossible en revanche de se souvenir de son nom de famille. Elijah... Non, jamais il n’aurait pu rêver ou imaginer un truc pareil. C’était forcément un souvenir... un souvenir qu’il avait oublié... un souvenir très partiel. Quelque chose n’allait pas avec sa mémoire... Décidé à trouver le fin mot de cette histoire, Severus attendit avec impatience la fin du repas, réfléchissant déjà à divers scénarios possibles et diverses solutions pour trouver la solution de cette mystérieuse énigme. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus arpentait son appartement furieux. Dès son retour dans son foyer, il avait sorti sa pensine personnelle et y avait déposé les souvenirs liés à sa scolarités. Et il avait finalement découvert ce qui n’allait pas. Toute une partie de sa cinquième année était floue, brouillée, voire carrément manquante. Seul un sortilège d’amnésie pouvait donner un tel résultat. Un sortilège d’amnésie ! Quelqu’un lui avait lancé un foutu sortilège d’amnésie ! 

Qui et Pourquoi ? Au vu de la vision qu’il avait eu lors du dîner, il soupçonnait qu’il s’était produit un événement majeur lors de sa cinquième année et que le directeur de l’époque avait jugé préférable pour tous que cet événement soit oublié. Le Qui étant résolu, restait à savoir quel événement majeur avait été effacé de sa mémoire. Briser un sortilège d’amnésie était difficile, et risqué... Mais Severus voulait savoir, alors il décida de prendre le risque. 

Les jours qui suivirent furent difficiles pour tout le monde. Severus enrageait de ne pas trouver la solution à son problème, et les élèves pâtissaient de sa mauvaise humeur, principalement les Gryffondors. De fait, les élèves ronchonnèrent et râlèrent tant et plus, portant leurs récriminations à leurs autres professeurs qui tentèrent de calmer l’humeur orageuse de leur collègue. Ledit collègue n’hésita pas à les envoyer sur les roses, les vexant et les mettant à leur tour de mauvaise humeur. 

En bref, l’ambiance à l’école était électrique, chacun ayant les nerfs à vifs, tout ça à cause d’un seul homme : Severus Rogue. Même Dumbledore tenta de raisonner le Maître des potions mais il obtint le même résultat que les autres, se voyant élégamment proposer d’aller se faire voir chez les grecs. Dumbledore n’avait rien contre l’idée d’un petit voyage en Grèce, surtout que les grecs étaient des gens chaleureux et accueillants, mais ne pouvait se permettre de laisser l’école sans directeur. Aussi laissa-t-il Severus à sa bougonnerie et conseilla-t-il à tout le monde de prendre quelques distances avec l’ombrageux professeur, au moins le temps que son humeur retrouve son cours habituel. 

~oOo~

**Lucius arpentait la salle commune d’un pas rageur, laissant libre court à sa colère maintenant que tous les élèves, à part Severus , étaient couchés.   
\- Poufsouffles ! Poufsouffles ! Te rends-tu comptes Severus ? Mes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes ! Poufsouffles ! Un Malfoy à Poufsouffles !!!   
Severus hocha sérieusement la tête, comprenant le désarroi de son ami. Ce dernier arrêta ces vas et viens rageur, se tournant brusquement vers Severus et tendant un doigt sentencieux vers lui :   
\- C’est à cause des gènes de ce.... **

Le souvenir tourbillonna sur lui-même et Severus se redressa, sortant la tête de la pensine. Un grognement frustré lui échappa. Cette fois encore le souvenir était incomplet, ne lui livrant qu’une partie de ce qu’il voulait savoir. Et dire qu’il lui avait fallu trois semaines pour arriver à un résultat si décevant. Il n’avait réussi à obtenir que des souvenirs partiels, épars, et sans chronologie précise. Grâce à ces fragments de souvenirs il avait cependant réussi à reconstituer l’essentiel. 

Durant sa cinquième année, des élèves venus du futur avaient débarqué à Poudlard. Des élèves venus de cinquante ans dans le futur ! Cinquante ans ! Et parmi cette marmaille bruyante un certain nombre avaient des grands-parents encore scolarisés. Ce qui avait créé une sacrée pagaille. Ainsi, il y avait non plus un mais quatre Malfoy en même temps à Poudlard, du jamais vu. 

Lucius avait ainsi appris qu’il serait l’heureux père d’un fils et l’époux de Narcissa Black. Et qu’ils auraient trois petits enfants. Trois... Pour Lucius, ça avait été le premier haussement de sourcil surpris. Depuis quand les Malfoy se reproduisaient-ils comme des Weasley ? Le plus âgés des trois rejetons s’appelait Elijah, était blond aux yeux verts, extraverti, bruyant et excessivement souriant. Mais c’était un Serpentard, et cela avait excusé tout le reste aux yeux de son exigeant grand-père. 

De deux ans plus jeunes, les jumelles furent la cause du second haussement de sourcil de Lucius Malfoy. Des jumelles ? Chez les Malfoy ? Severus avait presque pu voir l'inquiétude envahir les iris bleus de son ami. La première à se présenter avait été Ahléna, petite brune aux yeux noisettes, répartie à Serdaigle. Le petit hochement de tête de Lucius montra son approbation. Serdaigle était une maison suffisamment prestigieuse pour une Malfoy. 

Puis la seconde s’était avancée. Maïa... Avant même d’avoir ouvert la bouche sa chevelure de feu avait collé des sueurs froides à son grand-père. Une Malfoy rousse ?! Lucius aurait bien voulu la renier de suite mais ses yeux bleu-gris si typique de la famille Black l’en empêchèrent. Puis le drame arriva... Rien que pour ce moment Severus remerciait le directeur de leur avoir effacé la mémoire. Le grand, l’unique, le puissant, le respecté, le craint Lucius Malfoy s’évanouit en entendant sa petite fille annoncer sa maison : Poufsouffle. 

Cependant, ces fragments de souvenirs lui apportaient plus de questions que de réponses. Qui était la mère de ces trois gamins ? La chevelure rousse de Maïa suggéré une Weasley, mais jamais Lucius n’autoriserait une telle alliance. Une étrangère peut-être. Après tout, il y avait moultes familles de sang purs de par monde et Severus était bien loin de toutes les connaître. Cependant ce n’était pas le seul détail qui le perturbait. Pourquoi, alors qu’ils avaient clairement dit n’avoir aucun lien de parenté avec lui, ces trois gamins s’obstinaient-ils à l’appeler Papy ? 

Comment ces enfants étaient-ils arrivés cinquante ans dans le passé ? Comment étaient-ils finalement rentrés chez eux ? Combien de temps étaient-ils restés avec eux ? Leur venue avait-elle modifié quoique ce soit dans le déroulement des événements ? Autant de question auxquelles Severus n’avait pas de réponses, et cela le frustrait profondément même s’il comprenait maintenant les raisons qui avaient poussé le directeur à leur effacer la mémoire. 

Cependant, il voulait absolument savoir avec qui Draco Malfoy aurait ses trois enfants. Qui donc serait l’heureuse élue trouvant grâce aux yeux de l’héritier de Lucius ? Qui serait assez patiente pour supporter le caractère parfois irascible du jeune homme ? Même s’il avait beaucoup d’affection pour son filleul, Severus reconnaissait sans mal qu’il pouvait parfois être difficile à supporter. La bonne nouvelle dans cette histoire était qu’au moins il savait que quoiqu’il se passe Draco survivrait à tout ce merdier. 

**- Papyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !!!!   
Le cri enthousiaste fit violemment sursauter Severus, tranquillement installé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Une masse lui tomba dessus, l’enlaçant avec ferveur. Soupirant lourdement Severus passa machinalement une main caressante dans le dos du jeune homme qui venait de l’agresser ainsi. 

\- Bonjour Elijah, bougonna-t-il en repoussant un peu le blondinet qui l’enlaçait toujours.   
\- Bonjour Papy ! Tu as bien dormi ? Pourquoi tu es déjà debout ? Qu’est-ce que tu lis ?   
\- Elijah, grogna Severus interrompant le flot de paroles sortant de la bouche souriante du descendant de Lucius. Pourquoi tu m’appelles Papy en permanence ? C’est Lucius ton grand-père, pas moi. 

Elijah lâcha Severus, son sourire s’effaçant pour laisser place à un air très sérieux. S’installant sur l’accoudoir du fauteuil, l’adolescent le fixa intensément semblant hésiter à répondre. Il se pencha finalement vers Severus et lui souffla :  
\- Parce que tu es le seul que nous connaissions. J’ai rencontré Papy Lulu une fois, quand j’étais tout petit mais il est mort peu après. Tu es notre Papy... Tout simplement.**

Le décor tourbillonna, changea et Severus se retrouva dans la bibliothèque, assis à une table un peu à l’écart. Assise à une table proche de la sienne, Narcissa Black faisait face aux jumelles, Ahléna et Maïa, qui la regardaient avec une tendre admiration. La scène changea de nouveau, et Severus vit la salle commune réapparaître. Assise sur une chaise Maïa tournait le dos à Narcissa qui la coiffait, sous l’oeil attentif et fasciné de son frère et sa sœur. 

*- Quand j’étais petite, raconta Narcissa, Andromeda ma grande sœur, me coiffait souvent. Elle adorait jouer avec mes cheveux et j’aimais beaucoup quand elle le faisait. J’ai essayé une fois de la coiffer. Mais ce fut un désastre... Mère a dû lancer une dizaine de sort pour démêler les cheveux de Méda...   
Narcissa rit doucement, faisant pouffer ses trois auditeurs. Puis d’un ton malicieux elle ajouta :   
\- Mais rassure toi Maïa, j’ai fait de grands progrès depuis.**

Severus sortit de la pensine, le souvenir tourbillonnant se dissolvant dans le méandre de pensées. Se passant une main lasse sur le visage il soupira lourdement. Au moins maintenant il savait. Lucius mourrait donc peu après la naissance d’Elijah. Et lui ferait toujours parti de la vie de son filleul prenant alors le rôle de grand-père. Fronçant les sourcils, Severus se remémora les mots d’Elijah :   
\- Parce que tu es le seul que nous connaissons. 

Il en conclu donc que les grands-parents côtés maternels étaient décédés ou au moins absent de la vie de leurs petits-enfants. Voilà qui ne l’aidait pas à savoir qui était leur mère. Se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil, il repassa dans sa tête les divers indices pouvant répondre à sa question. Cette femme devait être rousse, ou brune, avec des yeux verts ou noisettes, issues d’une famille de sang-pur, probablement étrangère. Il fronça les sourcils contrarié. Serait-il possible que Draco ait finalement épousé Ginny Weasley ? Non, il refusait catégoriquement cette possibilité. 

~oOo~

**- Tu vois Elijah, dans les anciennes et nobles familles comme le sont les familles Black et Malfoy, ces traditions sont importantes...   
Severus tourna la page de son livre de potion, tentant de se concentrer sur ce qu’il lisait plutôt que sur la scène près de lui. Assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminé, Lucius apprenait à Elijah les traditions sorcières ancestrales. L’adolescent venu du futur écoutait avec attention son grand-père, ses yeux verts luisant d’intérêt, semblant boire les paroles de son ancêtre. 

Bien plus tard, Severus fut réveillé par une main secouant doucement son épaule. Clignant des yeux, il constata mortifié qu’il s’était tout bonnement endormi sur son livre de potion en plein milieu de sa salle commune.   
\- Tu vas te faire mal au dos à dormir comme ça, se moqua gentiment Elijah.   
D’un coup d’œil, Severus constata qu’ils étaient seuls, les autres élèves s’étant tous couchés. 

\- Pourquoi tu es encore debout toi ? grogna-t-il en se massant la nuque.   
Avec un lourd soupir, Elijah se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et avoua d’une petite voix :   
\- Papa me manque...   
Devant l’air surpris de Severus, il précisa :   
\- Tout à l’heure, quand Papy Lulu me racontait toutes ces histoires... J’avais l’impression de voir Papa nous expliquer pourquoi telle et telle chose. Il me manque... Je suis sûr qu’il s’inquiète en plus... 

Severus ne sut quoi répondre à ça, et mut par un instinct qu’il ne s’expliquait pas, il se leva et prit l’adolescent dans ses bras. La tête blonde se posa sur le torse encore malingre du plus brun, les bras fins d’Elijah entourèrent la taille de Severus, s’agrippant au dos de sa chemise avec force. Severus sentit toute la tristesse du jeune homme et il grimaça intérieurement en sentant son cœur se serrer un peu, rien qu’un peu. Ces gosses le rendraient fous, il le pressentait.** 

Avec agacement, Severus sortit la tête de la pensine. Il tournait en rond. Les souvenirs qu’il arrivait à retrouver se déroulaient pour la plupart dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait cependant réussi à obtenir quelques réponses. Le voyage dans le temps avait été provoqué par une blague de grande envergure qui avait mal tourné. Et les enfants avaient bel et bien fini par repartir, aussi soudainement qu’ils étaient arrivés. Sans au revoir, sans adieu, sans bruit... 

Severus se versa un verre de Brandy, un excellent cru qu’il payait une fortune chez un caviste moldu de sa connaissance. Pour l’alcool, les moldus étaient bien plus doués que les sorciers selon lui. Il bu son verre cul sec, et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Un coup d’œil à la pendule posée dans un coin de son appartement. Une heure du matin... Il était temps d’aller se coucher, histoire d’être un peu en forme pour supporter les Gryffondors. Mais avant, il ne résista pas à la tentation de regarder un autre souvenir. Après tout, les trois petits Malfoy étaient... attachants... et il en était le premier agacé. 

**Un silence assourdissant envahissait la grande salle. Toutes les têtes étaient tourné vers la table des professeurs devant laquelle se tenait un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts, une robe noire avec le blason de Serpentard sur le cœur.   
\- Pardon ? souffla Mcgonagall estomaquée. Vous pouvez répéter ?   
\- Bien sûr, répondit l’adolescent en souriant. Je m’appelle Elijah Malfoy-Potter et je suis en... 

Un hurlement scandalisé interrompit Elijah, attirant l’attention vers la table des Gryffondors où deux élèves s’étaient levés, un air mi-horrifié mi-scandalisé sur leurs visages. Sirius Black tendit un doigt tremblant vers Elijah.   
\- C’est... C’est... Impossible !   
\- Jamais ! Rugit James Potter debout près de son ami, au moins aussi pâle et tremblant que celui-ci. Jamais un Potter ne s'associerait à un...   
\- Un Malfoy ! tonnèrent, péremptoires, les deux garçons.   
\- Surtout pas pour copuler, ricanna moqueusement un Remus amusé par la situation.** 

Severus sortit la tête de la pensine au moment même où James Potter et Sirius Black viraient au verdâtre, visiblement pris de soudaines nausées. Sous le choc il recula, se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil. Elijah, Maïa et Ahléna étaient les enfants de Draco Malfoy et de... Harry Potter... Merlin !!! Et... ils l’appelaient Papy.... Par les saintes culottes des fondateurs !!!! Mais... mais.... Laissant son cerveau tourner dans le vide, Severus tendit la main, attrapa sa bouteille de Brandy et bu directement au goulot. Il lui fallait au moins ça pour se remettre. 

Soudain, il revit Ginny Weasley pendue au bras de Potter durant les repas. Un sourire mesquin naquit sur ses lèvres quand il imagina la tête de la jeune femme quand son si précieux héros se mettrait en couple avec Draco Malfoy. Son sourire s’agrandit à la vision des visages du clan Weasley dans son ensemble à la nouvelle. Un léger rire le secoua en imaginant la réaction d’Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Et un véritable fou rire, proche de l’hystérie retentit dans l’appartement du Maître de Potion qui ne visualisait que trop bien la réaction de Lucius Malfoy. 

Dans le couloir, Rusard fronça les sourcils en passant devant l’appartement de Severus Rogue. Un bruit étrange et inhabituel sortait dudit appartement. Inquiet, il se rapprocha, sa fidèle Miss Teigne sur ses talons, cherchant à identifier le bruit suspect. Il recula soudainement, choqué au delà des mots. Le bruit suspect... C’était un rire ! Le rire de Severus Rogue ! Baissant les yeux vers sa chatte, il souffla :   
\- Ayez... On l’a perdu ma belle... Ces foutus garnements l’ont finalement rendu fou... 

Fin.


	6. Dans la tête d'un vieil homme.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que se passe-t-il dans la tête d'Albus Dumbledore quand il est seul dans son bureau? A quoi peut bien penser un homme ayant autant de responsabilités? Se passe au début du tome 6.

Assis sur les marches en pierre qui menaient à son bureau, Albus Dumbledore contemplait sans vraiment la voir, la porte de son bureau que Séverus venait de claquer rageusement. Séverus avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère contre lui. Mais Albus avait foi en lui, il savait qu'une fois sa colère calmée, il comprendrait et accepterait son choix.

C'était son choix, aussi difficile soit-il à faire, il n'en aurait pas fait d'autre. Quitte à mourir, autant choisir de la main de qui. Laisser faire le puissant sortilège qui le consumait ? Pas question, ce serait faire trop d'honneur à Tom. Laisser Drago Malefoy devenir un assassin ? En tant qu'homme, plus encore qu'en tant que directeur, il ne pouvait pas laisser un adolescent d'à peine dix-sept ans endosser un tel rôle sans intervenir. Même si cet adolescent était sur une mauvaise pente, Albus croyait en lui. Drago Malefoy n'était pas le monstre qu'il voulait faire croire, il n'était qu'un adolescent perdu dans une guerre qui le dépassait, essayant de protéger ses parents. Cela ne devrait-il pas être l'inverse? N'était-ce pas le rôle des parents de protéger leurs enfants ? Narcissa avait confié ce rôle à Séverus. Alors son choix était le meilleur choix possible.

En demandant à Séverus de le tuer, il empêcherait le jeune Malefoy de devenir un meurtrier, et permettrait à Séverus de tenir sa promesse envers Narcissa. Cela permettrait aussi à son espion de conserver sa place au sein des mangemorts. Même si plus aucun membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ne lui ferait confiance, il pourrait toujours leur faire parvenir par d'autres biais les informations récoltées. Séverus était plein de ressources, il trouverait un moyen. Oui, Albus avait confiance en lui.

Le vieil homme soupira, il se faisait vieux, trop vieux pour tout ça. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Harry. Encore un adolescent perdu dans une guerre débutée bien avant sa naissance. Le poids qu'il devait porter se faisait plus lourd année après année. Et sa mort ne l'allégerait en rien. Albus le savait. C'était bien pour ça qu'il essayait de préparer au mieux Harry pour la suite. Le jeune homme était fort, il arriverait à assumer son destin, sa mort nécessaire. Albus ne doutait pas qu'il l'affronterait la tête haute. James et Lily pouvaient être fiers de leur fils. Si son hypothèse était exacte, et qu'il survivait, il deviendrait un grand homme. Mais pour ça il fallait qu'Albus ait raison. Pour la première fois depuis des années, le vieil homme eut peur de s'être trompé. Il s'agissait de l'avenir du monde sorcier, mais aussi et surtout de l'avenir d'un jeune homme déjà bien malmené par la vie. Albus espérait vraiment qu'il aurait un avenir resplendissant.

Un vent frais s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, le faisant frissonner. Malgré le soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel, le temps était frais en cette fin de septembre. Le directeur se leva difficilement. Outre le sortilège qui lui paralysait la main et engourdissait son bras, ses rhumatismes se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Il pleuvrait probablement demain, peut-être même dès ce soir. Heureusement que Mme Pomfresh avait de bons onguents, il ne supporterait pas d'avoir à marcher avec une canne. Il avait sa fierté quand même. Et puis avec une canne il serait moins crédible en tant que grand chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Albus sourit en s'imaginant ainsi puis rit doucement en se visualisant avec un déambulateur. Il avait découvert cet objet moldu en allant rencontrer la famille de la jeune Eloïse Bretchet qui avait intégré Poudlard cette année. La grand-mère de la jeune fille se déplaçait avec ce drôle d'engin, et cela avait attisé sa curiosité. Curiosité que l'octogénaire, charmante soit dit en passant, s'était fait un plaisir d'assouvir. Vraiment les moldus étaient ingénieux. Très ingénieux.

En refermant la fenêtre, Albus vit un groupe d'élève se dirigeant vers les serres. Des Poufsouffles et des Serpentards si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'étaient les septièmes années qui avaient cours de botanique à cette heure là. Le directeur fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour l'avenir de ces jeunes gens. Combien parmi eux souffriraient des actes de Tom et ses sbires ? Il y en auraient-ils pour les rejoindre ? Il espérait que non, mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il y avait fort à parier que certains d'entre eux prendraient la marque des ténèbres dès leur sortie de l'école. Contraints et forcés pour quelques uns, volontairement pour d'autres. Le jeune Malefoy l'avait déjà lui, combien suivront ses traces ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde, ni obliger les gens à faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait déjà le jeune Potter et l'Ordre à gérer, sans oublier ses obligations de directeur de Poudlard, c'était bien assez pour son grand âge.

Albus sursauta quand Fumsek s'ébroua en piaillant. Cet oiseau aurait sa peau un jour. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit le jour où il l'avait trouvé, de vouloir le garder ? Bon un phénix ça avait plus de classe qu'un hibou, mais ça passe moins inaperçu. Déjà dans le monde sorcier c'était suffisamment rare pour être remarqué, alors dans le monde moldu, n'en parlons pas. Pas pratique pour envoyer son courrier. Quand Fumsek acceptait de le faire ! Parce que cet oiseau avait son petit caractère et n'appréciait pas d'être pris pour un facteur. Mais il l'aimait ce piaf de malheur. Il lui était fidèle et il pouvait toujours compter sur lui pour lui faire la morale quand c'était nécessaire. A son âge, se faire remonter les bretelles comme un gamin par un oiseau ! Avait-on idée !

Enfin il préférait que ce soit Fumsek que Minerva. Minerva pouvait être effrayante quand elle voulait. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où elle avait sermonné Sirius Black pour la mauvaise blague qu'il avait faite à Séverus. Rien qu'à y repenser ses cheveux se dressaient sur son crâne. Il était certain que le parrain d'Harry aurait préféré affronter une armée de harpies en colère plutôt que de subir ce sermon. Minerva était tellement en colère que ses lunettes et son chignon étaient de travers. Séverus lui-même avait compati. Et il lui en fallait beaucoup, surtout vu les circonstances. Albus était persuadé que le portrait de la patriarche de la famille Black aurait peur devant une Minerva en colère. Il regretta de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, la vie dans la maison square Grimmauld aurait probablement été plus simple et agréable sans les cris de cet horrible portrait.

Rejoignant son bureau, Dumbledore ouvrit un tiroir et en sorti sa bonbonnière pour y prendre une de ces douceurs au citron qu'il aimait tant. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il semblait être le seul à les aimer. C'était très bon ces petites choses là ! Ça soulageait la gorge quand elle était irritée, ça enlevait le mauvais goût quand il avait pris une dragée surprise au goût poubelle, ça rafraîchissait l'haleine, bref ça ne faisait que de bonnes choses. Franchement les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'ils rataient. Et puis ça lui rappelait sa grand-mère. La vieille dame adorait ça et lui en offrait à chaque fois que son frère, sa sœur et lui venaient lui rendre visite. Elle disait que c'était le meilleur remède contre la morosité et la « vieillerie ».

Albus comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire, maintenant qu'il avait atteint un âge si avancé. La « vieillerie » n'était pas toujours facile à vivre. Il se fatiguait plus vite qu'avant, il appréciait beaucoup d'ailleurs ses petites siestes quotidiennes. Même si elles étaient régulièrement interrompues par des élèves renvoyés de leurs cours. Il devait faire plus attention à ce qu'il mangeait aussi. Il prenait vite du poids et si plus jeune il n'avait aucune difficulté à garder sa ligne, ce n'était plus le cas. Il devait d'ailleurs perdre les deux kilos qu'il avait prit durant l'été. Il appréciait par contre le blanc de ses cheveux et de sa barbe, il trouvait que ça lui donnait des airs de Père Noël, ce qu'il trouvait particulièrement réjouissant. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il essaye de s'acheter des robes rouges. Il était certain que ça lui irait bien au teint.

Contournant son bureau le directeur contempla les portraits de ses prédécesseurs. La plupart dormaient ou étaient absents. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Ils pouvaient être particulièrement bruyants, surtout quand ils se disputaient entre eux. Chacun défendant son avis avec virulence. Tant de virulence qu'Albus s'attendait à tout moment à ce que leurs cadres se décrochent du mur. Il se demanda alors si son portrait serait aussi bruyant et vindicatif. Il l'espérait. Il n'y avait pas de raison que lui ai subi tout ça sans se venger sur ses successeurs. Surtout si, comme il le pensait, Séverus devenait le prochain directeur de Poudlard. Il pourrait le taquiner un peu. Oui ce serait plaisant.

Suçotant sa friandise, Albus s'assit dans son confortable fauteuil et, après une caresse à Fumsek, sortit sa plume pour écrire. Halloween approchant, il devait organiser cette journée, et qui mieux que les jumeaux Weasley pourraient l'aider ? Ces deux la avaient toujours pleins d'idées toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. Son grand regret était de ne pas avoir été là pour assister à leur départ de l'école. Séverus avait accepté, après d'âpres négociations, de lui montrer à travers sa pensine son souvenir de l’événement, mais il aurait préféré le voir de ses propres yeux. C'est avec un sourire qu'il entreprit de leur écrire. Son grand âge avait un avantage, on lui pardonnait plus facilement ses petites excentricités.

Fin.


	7. Les joies des urgences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite à une décision ministérielle, Draco se retrouve à faire un stage dans un hôpital moldu. Humour. No couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Travaillant dans le milieu, cet OS est très réaliste... Du coup, niveau glamour : on avoisine le zéro absolu.

Draco souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Il poussa la porte du petit vestiaire où il s’était changé, pour pénétrer dans ce qui serait son lieu de stage durant les six prochains mois : le service des urgences du Saint Thomas Hospital à Londre. Hôpital moldu évidemment.... 

Depuis la fin de la guerre, le nouveau gouvernement avait à cœur d’intégrer, discrètement, les sorciers au monde moldu. Le but avoué était de permettre aux sorciers de mieux connaître les moldus et leur mode de vie car, comme disait si bien ce très cher premier ministre : on n’a peur que de ce qu’on ne connaît pas ! Ce que Draco trouvait totalement stupide puisque tout le monde avait peur de Voldemort et pourtant tout le monde le connaissait. Mais personne ne lui ayant demandé son avis, le slogan avait été repris par tous les journaux et était devenu le leitmotiv du gouvernement. 

Les sorciers étaient donc obligés de faire des “stages de découverte et d’intégration” au sein du monde moldu. Et pour Draco ce stage s’était inscrit dans le cadre de ses études de médicomagie. Il se retrouvait donc à devoir jouer les infirmiers aux urgences de l’un des plus grand hôpital de Londres. En quelques semaines, lui et ses comparses, futurs médicomages, avaient été entraînés à effectuer tous les soins basiques fait par les infirmiers moldus : changer les couches, faire la toilette, piquer, poser une perfusion, faire un pansement et autres joyeusetés du même acabit. 

Et aujourd’hui c’était son premier jour de stage. La cadre du service l’avait accueilli à son arrivée, lui avait rapidement expliqué deux trois choses, lui avait présenté l’infirmière qui serait en charge de le superviser, et l’avait envoyé aux vestiaires se changer. Habillé d’un pantalon et d’une tunique blanche, un peu trop large pour lui, Draco rejoignit celle qui serait sa supérieure durant son stage. C’était une vieille infirmière aux cheveux gris teintés d’un rouge sombre (il voyait les racines grisonnantes), et aux formes plus que généreuses (il trouvait qu’elle ressemblait à un baril de bièraubeurre), et répondant le doux prénom de Joyce. 

Celle-ci lui fit faire une visite express du service avant de le mettre d’emblée dans le bain en poussant la porte d’un box où, étendu sur un brancard, un vieil homme attendait en toussant grassement que quelqu’un vienne s’occuper de lui. L’odeur nauséabonde qui lui agressa le nez, faillit le faire vomir. Draco blêmit quand Joyce lui tendit une paire de gants en latex en décrétant qu’il fallait changer ce monsieur. 

Changer le monsieur.... Draco déglutit difficilement.... Ok, durant les semaines précédentes il avait, effectivement, appris à changer des couches. Mais c’était sur des mannequins, et donc les couches étaient toujours très propres... Mais là, vu l’odeur, il avait un doute sur la propreté de ladite couche. Loin de soupçonner des inquiétudes de son élève, Joyce découvrit le patient et ouvrit la protection, libérant un peu plus l’odeur putride. 

\- Eh ben, ça c’est de la diarrhée, soupira-t-elle en voyant le liquide marron s’étalant joyeusement sur l’entrejambe du vieil homme. Allez Draco, tu prends les gants qui sont là et tu nettoies.   
Malgré ses nausées, Draco s’attela donc au nettoyage, regrettant amèrement l’interdiction d’utiliser la magie qui lui aurait permit de régler ça en deux coup de baguettes. Au lieu de quoi, il usa une bonne cinquantaine de gants de toilette jetables pour éponger la mare d’excréments dans laquelle baignait le malheureux patient. 

Mais le pire fut que, tourné sur le côté, ledit malheureux lâcha un pet... et expulsa un peu de selles directement sur la tunique blanche de Draco. Joyce éclata de rire devant la mine dégoûté du jeune blond, et s’exclama :   
\- Et bien, te voilà baptisé ! Bienvenue aux urgences mon gars !   
Draco grogna vaguement en finissant de laver le carnage, puis Joyce et lui passèrent au patient suivant. 

S’il pensait avoir fait le pire de la journée, Draco fut rapidement contredit. Après lui avoir fait faire des prises de sang à tour de bras, estimant qu'il devait s'entraîner, la première ayant tourné au bain de sang, Joyce lui fit faire des pansements de plaies de toutes sortes et vider les bassins pleins d’urines et de selles. Il avait même dû tenir une bassine devant le nez d’une jeune fille qui vomissait tripes et boyaux (une partie atterrit d’ailleurs sur les chaussures de Draco qui remercia intérieurement le ciel de porter d’affreux trucs en plastiques plutôt que ses chaussures habituelles), et autres joyeusetés du genre qui faisaient le quotidien des urgences. 

Ce fut ainsi qu’il se retrouva devant une quadragénaire pimpante, mais qui se tordait de douleur sur le brancard, une sonde urinaire à la main, avec pour mission de poser ladite sonde. Suivant scrupuleusement les indications de Joyce, Draco se pencha sur l’entrejambe de la patiente et écarta les grandes lèvres pour viser le trou où devait s’enfoncer l’instrument en silicone. 

\- Euh... d’accord, je vise le trou, mais lequel ? Il y en a deux en fait, fit-il remarquer en relevant la tête vers sa supérieure.   
Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire moqueur, et répondit d’un ton où perçait un sarcasme plus qu’évident :   
\- Ben mon gars, t’as séché les cours d’anatomie ? Tu vises le méa, pas le vagin !   
Devant l’air bovin de son élève, elle précisa :   
\- C’est celui qui est le plus petit ! 

Ainsi renseigné, Draco s’exécuta, non sans plisser le nez à l’odeur douteuse qui émanait des plis intimes de la femme d’un certain âge, regrettant qu’elle n’ait pas pris une bonne douche avant de venir. Un élan de fierté l’envahit quand il vit enfin de l’urine sortir par la sonde soigneusement posée par ses soins. Élan qui tourna court quand ladite urine lui atterrit sur le pantalon.   
\- Faut mettre le sac au bout, mon gars, sinon ça sert à rien, précisa Joyce non sans un ricanement qui hérissa Draco. 

Un coup d’œil à la pendule appris à Draco qu’il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes avant la fin de son service. Soulagé, enfin ce calvaire allait prendre fin, Draco accompagna Joyce dans un dernier box, y suivant un médecin. A quatre pattes sur le brancard se tenait un homme d’une cinquantaine d’année, qui grimaçait de douleur. A ses côté, une femme lui tenait la main tout en l’encourageant, lui assurant que tout irait bien. 

Pendant que le médecin expliquait au couple ce qui allait se passer, Joyce se pencha vers Draco et lui souffla discrètement :   
\- Tu vois mon gars, cet homme se retrouve avec une boule de pétanque coincée dans le cul. Comme elle n’est pas très loin, le médecin va essayer de l’enlever sans chirurgie.   
\- Une boule de pétanque ? Mais... Comment elle est arrivée là ? s’étonna Draco. 

Le sourire amusé de Joyce ne lui dit rien qui vaille.   
\- Ah ça... Lui te dira sûrement qu’il s’est assis sur une chaise et qu’il avait pas vu la boule. En vrai, y’a fort à parier qu’il aime se mettre des objets dans les fesses et que cette fois c’est resté coincé.   
\- Mais pourquoi faire ça ?   
Joyce haussa les épaules en signe d’ignorance et se plaça à la tête du malade. 

Suivant les instructions, Draco se plaça au niveau du bassin du patient, avec pour mission de l’empêcher de bouger pendant que Joyce lui maintenait un masque diffusant un gaz décontractant sur le visage. Avec horreur, Draco vit le médecin s’enduire de vaseline une main gantée de latex jusqu’au coude et précautionneusement enfoncer le bout de ses phalanges dans l’anus dilaté pour en extraire la boule de pétanque prisonnière. 

Au bout de longues minutes d’acharnement, l’objet apparu dans toute sa splendeur métallique et le patient souffla de soulagement. Le médecin délivra des consignes pour la suite des événements à l’épouse inquiète, et Draco posa un regard éberlué sur l’objet bien rond, bien gros et bien lourd posé dans sa paume (le médecin l’ayant chargé de nettoyer l’objet avant de le rendre au couple). Comment quelqu’un pouvait-il avoir l’idée de se mettre ça dans les fesses ? Franchement, il n’y avait que les moldus pour avoir des idées pareilles.... 

En sortant du box, Draco eu l’immense plaisir de découvrir que la relève était arrivée. Joyce l’envoya se changer, lui conseillant de bien se reposer pour remettre ça le lendemain, et Draco quitta le service épuisé, mais soulagé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps de changer de tenue, il s'apprêtait à quitter l’hôpital quand il entendit la voix, maintenant bien connue, de Joyce dire :   
\- Il est pas très dégourdi, et il est un peu trop sensible. Et dire que je vais me le traîner pendant six mois...   
Vexé, Draco se jura de s’améliorer et ce très rapidement ! Même si pour ça il devrait se jeter un sort lui coupant le sens de l’odorat ! 

Fin.


	8. Le lundi au soleil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfermé au Square Grimaud, Sirius s’ennuie. Et si finalement la solution pour tuer son ennui venait des moldus...

Enfermé au Square Grimaud, Sirius Black s’ennuyait ferme. Les cours ayant repris, Harry et ses amis étaient retournés à Poudlard, Dumbledore et Mcgonagall avaient repris leurs fonctions et ne passaient que rarement par le manoir Black. Les Weasley avaient retrouvés leur demeure, et Remus enchaînait les missions se faisant de plus en plus rare. Bref, l’ancestrale demeure de la très noble famille Black était vide de tout autre occupant que son dernier héritier et un hypogriffe nommé Buck. 

Arpentant les pièces vides et poussiéreuses, Sirius avait la délicate mission d’essayer de faire du tri dans les nombreux objets plus ou moins douteux laissés par sa si conservatrice famille. Mission de la plus haute importance dixit Molly afin que les prochaines vacances se passent dans les meilleurs conditions possibles pour tout le monde. Sirius la soupçonnait de ne pas avoir digéré le fait de s’être faite attaquer par l’une des vieilles robes de son arrière-grand-tante quand elle avait voulu la jeter aux ordures. 

Avec un soupir désabusé, Sirius ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode dans l’ancienne chambre de ses parents. La vue des petites culottes en dentelles défraîchies de sa mère lui fit refermer le tiroir rapidement, un glapissement lui échappant quand ses doigts se retrouvèrent coincés dans la manœuvre. Soufflant sur ses phalanges douloureuses, Sirius râla tant et plus sur sa situation de prisonnier- esclave. Merlin, il s’ennuyait tellement que même Severus lui manquait. 

Décidant qu’il avait besoin d’un peu de compagnie, et n’ayant qu’un choix limité dans ce domaine, Sirus monta au grenier où Buck logeait. L’hypogriffe avait l’avantage de ne jamais le contredire, même s’il manquait cruellement de conversation. Mais c’était mieux que le portrait de sa défunte mère. Buck était sagement couché au milieu du capharnaüm régnant dans le grenier. Il leva la tête en entendant la porte s’ouvrir, un léger frémissement de ses plumes saluant l’arrivée du propriétaire des lieux. 

\- Salut Buck, lança Sirius en s’approchant de l’animal. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qu’il vient de m’arriver. Je me suis coincé les doigts dans le tiroir de la commode et pire ! J’ai vu les culottes de ma mère ! Argh ! Quelle horreur ! Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des années !   
Buck ne répondit pas, se contentant de cligner placidement des yeux. 

Tout en racontant ses malheurs à son compagnon d’infortune, Sirius farfouilla vaguement dans les cartons empilés là au fil des ans et des générations. Il extirpa avec curiosité un carton sur lequel était noté : Prises de guerres - Abrachaleus - 1973. Craignant le pire, après tout son oncle Abrachaleus était réputé pour son sadisme envers les moldus qu’il aimait tant chasser, Sirius ouvrit le carton. 

Il y trouva d’étranges babioles, visiblement inoffensives, et décida qu’il les montrerai à Arthur à la prochaine réunion. Il était certain que le patriarche Weasley serait plus que ravi de ces trouvailles. Une photo carrée et figée attira son attention. Elle représentait un homme blond, avec un brushing impeccable, une chemise verte au col entrouvert et un très léger sourire sur les lèvres. Le nom de l’homme était écrit en lettres capitales sur la photo : Claude François. 

Dubitatif, Sirius se demanda qui était cet homme, sûrement un moldu. Il retourna la photo, s’étonnant de voir un poème écrit au dos. Une plaque ronde et noire sortit de la photo, et Sirius s’en saisit pour l’étudier de près. Qu’était-ce donc ? La retournant dans tous les sens, il finit par avoir un éclair de lucidité. C’était un disque ! Se souvenant que son père avait un vieux phonographe dans la bibliothèque, Sirius dévala les escaliers, bien décidé à écouter sa trouvaille. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, une musique entraînante résonnait dans tout le manoir. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius. Il aimait bien cette musique. En plus, les paroles de la chanson étaient inscrites à l’arrière de la pochette. Ce qui allait lui permettre de chanter en même temps, même s’il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que Claude François pouvait bien raconter puisqu’il chantait en français. Ses notions de français durement acquises lors de son enfance étaient depuis longtemps parties aux oubliettes. 

Quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore convoqua une réunion exceptionnelle pour le soir même. Par un heureux concours de circonstances, ou une ponctualité exemplaire, les différents membres de l’ordre du Phénix se retrouvèrent devant Square Grimaud en même temps. Ce fut donc ensemble qu’ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure. Et ensemble qu’ils se figèrent en entendant une musique joyeuse résonner à peine la porte passée. 

“ Le lundi au soleil  
C'est une chose qu'on n'aura jamais  
Chaque fois c'est pareil  
C'est quand on est derrière les carreaux”

Surpris, ils cherchèrent l’origine de la puissante voix nasillarde. Ce fut Tonks qui la trouva en poussant la porte de la bibliothèque.   
\- Merlin ! souffla-t-elle choquée.   
Inquiets, tous se précipitèrent à sa suite pour se figer devant le spectacle improbable qui s’offrit à eux. Leur tournant le dos, debout au milieu de la bibliothèque, Sirius Black dansait au rythme de la musique, chantant à pleins poumons et avec un accent épouvantable les paroles du refrain. 

“ Le lundi au soleil  
On pourrait le passer à s’aimer  
Le lundi au soleil  
On serait mieux dans l’odeur des foins  
On aimerait mieux cueillir le raisin  
Ou simplement ne rien faire   
Le lundi au soleil”. 

Dumbledore pouffa discrètement dans sa barbe, pendant que les mâchoires des autres membres de l’ordre du Phénix tombaient bruyamment au sol. Resté en retrait, Remus réprima un fou rire hystérique en voyant son ami d’enfance se déhancher furieusement sur la chanson. A ses côtés, Séverus ricana discrètement et souffla, une pointe d’inquiétude perçant tout de même dans sa voix :   
\- Je savais qu’il était un peu fou, mais je crois qu’Azkaban a grillé ses derniers neurones.

Fin.


	9. James et la purée.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand James relève un défi ardu : faire de la purée sans avoir recours à la magie.

\- James et la purée.-

James soupira et relu les indications du livre de cuisine ouvert devant lui. Peler les pommes de terre, ça s’était fait. Bon, il s’était entaillé les dix doigts dans l’opération mais il avait finalement vaincu. Mettre les patates dans l’eau bouillante ça s’était fait aussi, même s’il s’était ébouillanté dans l’opération. Attendre que les patates soient bien cuites en plantant la pointe d’un couteau dedans, il venait de le faire et après dix essais il estima qu’elles étaient cuites. 

Éteignant le feu sous la casserole, James s’en saisit par la queue et versa le contenu du récipient dans la passoire posée dans l’évier. Un cri fort peu viril lui échappa quand une éclaboussure bouillante s’écrasa sur son bras nu. Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante il reposa sa gamelle sur le plan de travail, et reversa dans les pommes de terres dedans. Un nouveau coup d’œil à la recette, et il se saisit d’un appareil étrange appelé Presse-purée. 

La bouteille de lait dans une main, le presse-purée dans l’autre, James s’attaqua à la tâche la plus ardue : écraser les pommes de terre pour en faire de la purée. Au bout de trente minutes d’un effort intense, qui le laissa transpirant et essoufflé, il obtint finalement la consistance souhaitée. Il agrémenta le tout d’une noisette de beurre, sala, poivra et en mit une bonne portion dans un bol. 

Fier de sa réussite il rejoignit Lily qui le regardait d’un air moqueur depuis le canapé et Harry qui attendait sagement son repas dans son siège bébé.   
\- Et voilà ! Tu vois je t’avais dit que ce n’était pas difficile ! se vanta-t-il.   
Un sourire aux lèvres Lily goûta la préparation culinaire prête à féliciter son époux pour avoir réussit à relever le défi de faire une purée sans l’aide de la magie. 

Mais à peine eut-elle goûté qu’elle éclata de rire, ruinant l’air victorieux et fier de James qui se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche.   
\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?   
Lily essuya une larme de rire, et expliqua :   
\- Tu as confondu le sel avec le sucre, le beurre avec le savon à récurer et le poivre avec le poil à gratter de Sirius. C’est... immonde. 

Dépité et vexé, James se laissa tomber dans le canapé et bouda ouvertement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.   
\- Si j’avais pu utilisé ma baguette je n’aurai jamais confondu les ingrédients.   
\- Je sais mon chéri, mais en utilisant la magie tu ne peux pas te prétendre chef cuisinier, le rassura Lily. Allez, je vais faire le repas pour ce soir... la prochaine fois soit plus attentif à ce que tu utilises. Je ne voudrai pas que tu empoissonnes Harry. Après tout, tes talents en potion sont... légendaires.   
En adulte responsable et mature, James tira la langue à sa femme hilare. 

Fin.


	10. Des rails.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n’a qu’à suivre les rails... Juste suivre les rails... C’est la seule chose à faire. Jusqu’à ce le train déraille...

Il lui suffisait de suivre les rails. Voilà, c’était aussi simple que ça... Suivre les rails le mèneraient forcément quelque part. D’un pas sûr, il reprit sa marche, suivant scrupuleusement les rails de fer qui disparaissaient presque sous la végétation. Il se demanda durant environ cinq secondes ce que faisaient des rails dans les bois, avant de se dire que ce n’était finalement pas important. Le fait que ceux-ci soient envahit par la végétation ne l'inquiéta nullement. Même abandonnés depuis des années, ces rails le mèneraient forcément quelque part. 

Il marcha des heures durant, sans dévier de sa route toute tracée, ne croisant pas âme qui vive sur son chemin. En même temps qui aurait-il pu croiser dans les bois ? Un cerf ? Un lapin ? Un elfe ? Il connaissait ses bois depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il ne risquait absolument rien ici. Rien à part s’y perdre. Heureusement, il avait trouvé ces rails. Il ne se souvenait pas en avoir vu jusqu’à présent, mais il n’était jamais allé aussi loin non plus. 

Le paysage changea soudainement, les hauts arbres laissant place à une clairière lumineuse et chaleureuse, au centre duquel trônait un énorme rocher. Les rails semblaient s’arrêter là, mais en y regardant de plus prés, il vit qu’ils disparaissaient sous le rocher. Sans hésiter il se glissa dans l’orifice, suivant ses guides métalliques sans fléchir. Il atterrit dans une immense grotte vaguement éclairée par les rares rayons du soleil qui s’infiltraient entre le sol et le rocher. 

L’endroit était sombre, humide, peu engageant, mais les rails poursuivaient impitoyablement leur route à travers la grotte, s’enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Il respira un grand coup et reprit sa marche, grimaçant à l’écho de ses pas qui résonna désagréablement dans la cavité. L’humidité s’infiltra sous ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner de froid, d’angoisse aussi. Il n’aimait pas cet endroit... pas du tout. Mais les rails l’y avaient conduit, il ne doutait pas qu’ils l’en sortiraient. 

Sa certitude faibli au fil du temps et de l’obscurité grandissante. Dans les ombres de plus en plus nombreuses il cru voir des créatures inquiétantes prêtes à le dévorer vivant au moindre faux pas. Il accéléra son allure, se rapprochant des rails si sécurisants. Mais ceux-ci devenaient de moins en moins visibles, se confondant dans le sol en pierre brute, l’obligeant à tâter leurs présences du bout du pied puis finalement se mettre à quatre pattes pour les ressentir avec ses mains. 

Son cœur s’affola, la peur lui tordit les entrailles... Mais avait-il d’autres choix ? Pouvait-il s’en sortir sans suivre ces rails ? Il jeta un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule, espérant que peut-être il pourrait faire demi-tour et regagner les bois si chaleureux. A sa grande horreur, il vit le décor disparaître derrière lui. A chacun de ses pas, le pas précédent s'effaçait, ne lui laissant aucun autre choix que d’avancer encore, et encore. 

Il ne pouvait pas rester sur place... Il risquait de disparaître avec le reste... Il devait avancer... Avancer en espérant sortir rapidement de cet abominable endroit. Les ténèbres s’épaissirent encore, le rendant aveugle à son environnement. Il poursuivit malgré tout sa route, à quatre patte sur le sol rugueux, ses mains suivant les rails enfoncés si profondément dans la pierre qu’ils en devenaient difficilement perceptibles.

Un cri lui échappa quand quelque chose de non défini lui écorcha les bras. Il se mordit férocement les lèvres... il ne devait pas crier. Ne surtout pas montrer sa peur, cela risquait de lui attirer plus d’ennuis encore. Il lutta pour avancer encore et toujours, retenant ses larmes quand des choses sorties tout droit des ténèbres lacérèrent ses bras, son dos, ses jambes, son cou... Il sentit ses vêtements être déchirés, il sentit son sang couler... Mais il continua d’avancer. Il devait avancer ! S’arrêter c’était la mort assurée, et il ne voulait pas mourir. 

Le temps sembla se figer, le plongeant pour une éternité dans cette nuit de terreur et de souffrance. Il désespérait que ces rails le conduiraient à une issue plus heureuse. Peut-être n’aurait-il pas du les suivre finalement... En réfléchissant, il aurait sûrement trouvé une autre solution pour retrouver son chemin. Mais alors qu’il était près d’abandonner, il le vit. C’était infime... Et il prit ça pour un mirage au début... Mais c’était là... un point lumineux... Un minuscule halo de lumière verte... Un ridicule rai de lumière qui perçait difficilement la noirceur où il était plongé. 

Le souffle court, il tendit la main vers cet espoir qui semblait si fragile, si incertain. Peu lui importait... c’était un espoir. Il devait s’en saisir. Rapidement il compris que pour l’atteindre il devait s’éloigner des rails qui l’avaient mené jusque là. Le doute s’installa dans son esprit : ces rails qu’il avait aveuglément suivi ne le mèneraient-ils pas plus sûrement à une sortie que cette faible, mais brillante, pépite de lumière ? 

Il ne sut dire combien de temps il resta là, à quatre pattes sur le sol, pesant le pour et le contre, incapable de se décider sur la direction à suivre. Il vit le point lumineux faiblir, et soudain ce fut comme une révélation : Ces rails ne le mèneraient nulle part ! Ils étaient abandonnés depuis des lustres, l’avaient conduit dans cet endroit où tout n’était que ténèbres, douleur et peur. 

Lâchant les guides métalliques, il se dirigea rapidement vers la lumière, priant intérieurement pour l’atteindre avant qu’elle ne disparaisse. Il se débattit contre les chose cachées dans le noir qui tentèrent de le retenir. Il leur abandonna le reste de ses vêtements, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, quelques poignées de cheveux, mais il réussit à s’arracher à leur étreinte mortifère. 

Plus il s’approchait de la lumière, plus elle devenait vive. Plus elle devenait vive, plus il pouvait se redresser. Plus il se redressait, plus il avançait vite. Et finalement, il sorti au grand jour, dans une clairière identique à celle où il s’était enfoncé sous terre, identique mais tellement plus chaleureuse, tellement plus lumineuse qu’il dû plisser les yeux éblouis par son intensité solaire. Des larmes de reconnaissance lui montèrent aux yeux et il sentit deux bras l’étreindre avec tendresse, une voix grave lui chuchotant à l’oreille :   
\- Tu as fais le bon choix, Drago. 

Drago Malfoy se redressa brusquement sur lit, les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle court. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il faisait ce rêve, mais jamais il n’avait pu aller jusqu’au bout, se réveillant alors qu’il était perdu dans les ténèbres. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine et regarda rapidement autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre de préfet, à Poudlard. A l’endroit exact où il était supposé être... Et nullement perdu dans les bois derrière le manoir de ses parents. Il était là où il devait être, a faire ce qu’il devait faire... A tenter de réussir là où tant d’autres, plus puissants, plus expérimentes, avaient échoué. Il savait qu’il échouerait... il savait ce que cet échec lui coûterait... 

Mais avait-il encore le choix de faire autrement ? 

FIN.


	11. Princesse Drago.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite à une altercation avec Draco Malfoy, le trio d’or compare le serpentard à Princesse Sarah. Mais Draco n’a-t-il pas tout d’une princesse ?

\- Allez Ron, ne l’écoute pas. Malfoy est un con, stupide et prétentieux qui ne jure que par son père tout aussi con, stupide et prétentieux, dit Harry dans le but de calmer Ron qui fulminait de rage après une énième altercation avec ledit Malfoy.   
\- Cette fouine ! Rugit Ron en arpentant la salle commune où ils étaient installés. Je rêve que sa foutue fortune disparaisse un jour ! Il aurait l’air malin le Malfoy à devoir trimer comme un elfe de maison pour manger tiens ! 

L’image de Draco Malfoy habillé comme un elfe de maison, un balai à la main, et complètement décoiffé fit hurler de rire Harry. Devant l’air surpris de ses amis, il tenta de leur expliquer son image mentale entre deux éclats de rires. Ron ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans son hilarité et Hermione pouffa en confirmant :   
\- Comme dans Princesse Sarah. 

Harry se plia en deux de rire pendant que Ron fronçait les sourcils en demandant :   
\- Princesse Sarah ? C’est qui celle là ?   
Hermione entreprit donc d’expliquer à Ron l’histoire tragique de cette princesse qui à la mort de son père s’était vu reléguée au rang de bonne à tout faire dans le pensionnat où elle était élève auparavant. 

L’idée plut beaucoup à Ron qui s’extasia à l’idée d’un Draco Malfoy devenu l’équivalent d’un elfe de maison ici même à Poudlard.   
\- Je ferai exprès de me coucher tard juste pour le croiser quand il viendrait faire le ménage dans le dortoir. Je lui jetterai mes chaussettes sales à la figure ! Et les caleçons de Seamus !!!  
\- Ah non ! Pas les caleçons de Seamus ! Protesta Harry. C’est méchant pour ces pauvres caleçons qui ne t’ont rien fait ! 

L’hilarité reprit le trio qui apprécia de pouvoir rire un peu aux dépends de celui qui s’échinait à leur pourrir la vie. Ils finirent par se calmer, et ce fut d’un ton beaucoup plus sérieux, que Ron remarqua :   
\- N’empêche que quand tu regardes bien, il a tout d’une princesse.   
Hermione leva un sourcil surpris, puis un deuxième quand Harry approuva vigoureusement. 

\- Mais si Hermione, écoute, argumenta Ron. Il est toujours tiré à quatre épingles et ne porte que des vêtements de luxe.   
\- Il a une peau blanche et fragile, renchérit Harry.   
\- Il est aussi épais qu’une brindille, et pas très grand.   
\- Il n’est pas si petit que ça, protesta Harry qui faisait à peu près la même taille que le serpentard. 

Mais Ron balaya la protestation d’un geste de la main, poursuivant son plaidoyer :   
\- Tu l’as déjà regardé manger ? Il tient sa tasse avec le petit doigt en l’air et picore comme s’il risquait de se déboîter la mâchoire à chaque bouchée trop grosse.   
\- Et après chaque plat il se tapote la bouche avec sa serviette, ajouta Harry. Il ne s’essuie pas la bouche, il la tapote !   
\- Il marche toujours comme s’il avait un balai dans le cul ou une pile de livre sur la tête...   
\- Et toujours le nez en l’air.   
\- Il ne supporte pas les odeurs trop fortes, il fronce le nez à chaque fois que quelque chose le dérange.   
\- Il fait des manucures...   
\- Il ne supporte pas d’être mal coiffée...   
\- Il se bat rarement à mains nues lui-même, il envoie Crabbe et Goyle le faire à sa place...   
\- Il crie comme une gonzesse quand il a peur ou est surpris...   
\- Il a peur de la moindre petite bête...   
\- Et dès qu’il a un problème il court dans les jupes de son père ! conclurent les deux amis en chœur. 

Fiers de leurs argumentations, ils fixèrent Hermione qui riait à gorge déployée.   
\- Ok, admit-elle, vous avez raison, Draco Malfoy est une princesse ! Maintenant il est tard, allons nous coucher, reprit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. Oh mon Dieu, je sens que je vais rêver de Malfoy dans une robe de princesse en train de passer le balai dans le grand hall.   
L’éclat de rire de ses deux amis la suivit jusque dans son dortoir. 

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Draco très surpris qui fut accueilli par des Gryffondors hilares faisant la révérence sur son passage. Les sourcils froncés, il prit place à table et entama son petit déjeuner quand une chanson résonna dans la grande salle, interprétée par des Gryffondors enthousiastes :   
\- Princesse Draco, tu es bien jolie, tu viens à l’aide de tous tes amis.* 

Sûr et certain que les rouges et ors se moquaient de lui, Draco quitta la grande salle furax et chopa son meilleur ami, Blaise, l’entraînant sans ménagement à sa suite. Il ne connaissait ni l’air ni les paroles de la chanson, et aucun de ses stupides griffons n’étaient assez intelligents pour écrire et composer une chanson aussi courte soit-elle. C’était donc une chanson moldue, et dans ce domaine Blaise était bien plus calé que lui. Le sourire mal dissimulé de son ami lui confirma ses craintes. 

Quelques explications plus tard, Draco était loin, très loin d’être calmé. Il fulminait littéralement dans le couloir devant la classe de potion, cherchant le meilleur moyen de se venger de ces imbéciles qui avaient osé le comparer à une potiche stupide, tout juste bonne à récurer les chaussures de celles qui avaient été ses camarades de classe. Appuyé contre le mur du couloir, Blaise regarda son ami s’énerver tout seul, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Il adorait Draco, mais admettait sans mal que oui, Draco était une princesse. Mais n’était-ce pas ce qui faisait tout son charme ? 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ce sont les paroles du refrain du générique du dessin animé : Princesse Sarah. Si vous ne connaissez pas ! MON DIEU mais tout une culture à refaire mdr ! Oui je suis vieille ! J’assume mon âge na ! Bref, google est votre ami.


	12. Après le Quidditch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des douches communes, un trou dans un mur et cinq adolescents curieux... Mais parfois ce qu’on voit n’est pas ce qu’on espère.

Le temps n’était pas au beau fixe, et ce n’était rien de le dire. Entre la pluie battante, le vent violent, les nuages noirs et les grondements menaçant du ciel, les joueurs avaient bien du mal à suivre les directives de leur impitoyable capitaine. Ce fut finalement un éclair et son craquement si caractéristique qui mirent fin à l’entraînement de Quidditch. Avec un soulagement non feint chacun retrouva la terre ferme et piqua un sprint jusqu’aux vestiaires.

Demelza, Katie et Ginny prirent la direction des vestiaires féminins, pressées de se laver et de se changer, tout en discutant de la stratégie adoptée par leur capitaine. Les autres membres de l’équipe, Dean, Ritchie, Jimmy, Ron et Harry, firent de même de leur côté, après avoir pris le temps de ranger le matériel d’entraînement. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux garçons pour se déshabiller, abandonnant sans scrupule leurs vêtements sales et boueux à même le sol, pour se précipiter sous les douches bien chaudes du vestiaires. 

\- Ah ! Ça fait du bien ! Soupira Ritchie en se glissant sous le jet brûlant.   
\- C’est clair, enchérit Dean. J’ai si froid que je suis sur d’avoir perdu un orteil.   
\- Un, deux trois, quatre, cinq, commença à compter Ron en pointant du doigt les pieds de son camarade.   
\- Y’a l’air d’avoir le compte, assura Jimmy sous l’œil hilare de ses coéquipiers.   
\- Z’êtes cons, rigola Dean. 

La discussion se poursuivit sur un ton léger, ponctuée de rires et de plaisanteries. Jimmy se pencha pour prendre son gel douche et se figea en constatant quelque chose.   
\- Oh les mecs ! Venez voir ça !   
Immédiatement tous s’approchèrent, se demandant pour quelles raisons leur camarade avait le nez collé contre le mur. 

\- Y’a un trou dans le mur, expliqua Jimmy, et je crois que ça donne sur le vestiaire des filles.   
\- Montre ! s’exclama Ritchie en poussant son coéquipier pour coller son œil contre l’orifice. Ah ouais je crois que tu as raison. Oh ! Y’en a une qui vient !   
Ritchie fut violemment poussé et atterrit sur les fesses, Jimmy reprenant sa place.   
\- Oh ! Non mais regardez moi ce cul ! Il est magnifique ce cul ! 

Dean poussa Jimmy à son tour pour profiter du spectacle.   
\- Oh ! Oh ! Très jolie paire de fesses mademoiselle.   
\- C’est dommage qu’on ne voit pas le haut, j’aurai bien voulu voir ses seins, rigola Jimmy.   
\- Elle est de dos, rétorqua Ritchie en reprenant la place de Dean. Et puis son cul déjà, c’est bien !   
\- C’est qui d’après vous ? interrogea Dean. Sa peau est trop pâle pour être Katie.   
\- Ce doit être Demelza ou Ginny, approuva Jimmy. 

\- Je veux pas faire mon rabat-joie, grogna Ron, mais je vous rappelle que Ginny est ma sœur ! Je me passerai bien de vos commentaires sur son anatomie.   
\- Mais c’est vrai ça ! Harry toi qui sors avec Ginny, tu vas pouvoir nous dire si c’est elle ! S’exclama Ritchie. Allez viens zyeuter tu nous diras !   
\- Si c’est elle, t’as une de ces chances mec ! S’extasia Jimmy.   
\- Hé ! Protesta Dean, moi aussi je suis sorti avec elle !   
\- Inutile de me le rappeler, grogna Ron excédé qui quitta les douches d’un pas rapide. Je me casse, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! 

\- Allez Harry !!! Jette juste un coup d’œil ! encouragèrent les trois autres.   
Poussé par la curiosité Harry s’approcha de l’orifice dans le mur, s’assurant quand même que Ron ne pouvait pas le voir. Se penchant il mit ses yeux à hauteur et regarda, en plissant les yeux, ce qu’il y avait de l’autre côté du mur. Sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait pas grand chose, mais il devina une silhouette fine face à lui. La taille du trou ne permettait pas de voir autre chose que l’arrière des cuisses, les fesses et le bas de reins de celle qui se tenait dos à eux. C’était flou et Harry était bien incapable de dire à qui pouvait bien appartenir ce corps. 

Se redressant il avoua :   
\- Sans mes lunettes, je vois quedal. Alors vous dire qui c’est... Aucune idée ! Mais il suffit de se dépêcher pour sortir du vestiaire avant elle, et on verra. Elle a l’air seule.   
\- Super idée ! s’enthousiasma Ritchie. Allez vite on se magne les gars !!!   
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les adolescents finirent leurs douches en quatrième vitesse et rejoignirent Ron dans le vestiaire pour s’habiller. 

Ron surpris, écouta les explications de ses amis, fronçant les sourcils en apprenant qu’Harry avait regardé par le trou indécent lui aussi, mais rassuré de savoir que son meilleur ami n’avait rien vu. Pour une fois il bénissait la myopie de celui-ci. Il suivit les autres sans se presser, amusé malgré lui par les propos de ceux-ci qui fantasmait à voix haute sur la propriétaire du si joli postérieur. S’il ne s’agissait potentiellement pas de sa petite sœur, il se serait sûrement joint à eux. 

Habillés de pied en cap, les Gryffondors quittèrent le vestiaire, et attendirent juste devant la porte l’arrivée de leur camarades féminines. Ce fut Ron qui doucha soudain leur enthousiasme.   
\- Au fait les gars, les vestiaires des filles sont pas là ? demanda-t-il en pointant la porte juste en face de la leur.   
\- Ah si... Merde ! C’est pas possible que ce soit l’une d’elle alors, souffla Jimmy dépité. 

Dean s’avança dans le couloir, allant jusqu’à la porte du vestiaire mitoyen au leur. Mais avant même qu’il n’ait pu transmettre l’information à ses camarades, ladite porte s’ouvrit et une voix sèche retentit :   
\- Thomas ! Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire dans le vestiaire des Serpentards ?  
\- Euh... rien, balbutia Dean déstabilisé. Je me suis trompé de sens...   
\- Tsss, ces Gryffondors... Pas un pour rattraper l’autre... 

Estomaqués, les garçons virent passer devant eux celui qui venait de parler ainsi. Seul un haussement de sourcil traduit l’étonnement de ce dernier à les voir là alignés le long du mur du couloir. Le Serpentard ne vit pas les Gryffondors le suivirent du regard, ni leurs airs mi horrifiés mi jaloux quand leurs yeux descendirent vers son arrière train. Au moment même où il quittait le bâtiment, affrontant le mauvais temps, la porte des vestiaires des filles s’ouvrit laissant paraître les trois joueuses. 

\- Et ben... vous en faites une tête, rigola Katie en les voyant. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?   
Ron éclata de rire, incapable de retenir plus longtemps son hilarité. Ce fut Harry qui, un léger sourire aux lèvres, expliqua :   
\- Ils viennent de se rendre compte qu’ils ont fantasmé sur le cul de Drago Malfoy.   
Les gémissements dépités des trois autres achevèrent leurs camarades féminines qui se joignirent au rire de Ron. 

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Drago Malfoy ne comprit pas pourquoi à chaque fois qu’il croisait un des membres de l’équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ceux-ci soit riaient comme des bossus (les filles et Weasley), soit avaient d’être sur le point de pleurer (les 3 autres). Seul Potter avait l’air parfaitement normal, enfin aussi normal qu’il puisse être. Ce que Drago ne vit pas, mais que Blaise ne manqua pas de noter, c’était qu’à chaque fois que Potter croisait Dargo, ses yeux descendaient systématiquement sur le postérieur du blond. Puis Potter relevait les yeux en souriant, l’air satisfait de ce qu’il avait vu. Blaise décida qu’il devait tenir Potter à l’œil. 

Fin.


	13. Les méfaits de Sorcière-Magazine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy a lu dans un article qu'il fallait répondre à certaines normes pour être beau et désirable. Et bien sûr c'est Drago qui en fera les frais...

Drago maudit silencieusement Pansy et ses idées sorties tout droit de sorcière magazine. Il maudit Blaise et son mètre quatre vingt de muscles, Théo et ses silences qui lui donnait l’air mystérieux, et Grégory et ses muscles saillants. Il ne tarda pas à maudire la terre entière et la société en générale. Mais surtout Pansy ! Sur au moins dix générations ! 

La semaine dernière elle avait lu dans un magazine, hautement philosophique sans aucun doute, que selon les dernières études sociales les hommes considérés comme beaux et désirables, et ayant le plus de chance de réussir leur carrière aussi bien que leur vie amoureuse, se rangeait en quatre catégories : Les grands et musclés, les bruns ténébreux, les barbus stylés, et les sexy-chics. 

Après analyse approfondie de chaque catégorie, Pansy eut le regret de lui annoncer qu’il ne rentrait dans aucune d’entre elles. Grands Musclés ? Du haut de son mètre soixante neuf et ses soixante kilos tout mouillé il en était bien loin. Bruns ténébreux ? D’une, il était désespérément blond, de deux il était bavard et ne supportait pas écouter une conversation (ou monologue) sans y intervenir pour donner son avis. Barbus stylés ? La seule fois où il avait essayé de se laisser pousser la barbe le résultat avait été pitoyable (clairsemé et plein de trous). 

Ne restait plus que les Sexy-Chics. Pour le chic s’était bon, il avait toujours été amateur de beaux vêtements et savait donc parfaitement se mettre à son avantage. Mais selon Pansy ce n’était pas suffisant. Il lui manquait un truc indispensable : un cul bien bombé ! Et un teint rosé et non blanc-comme-un-cul dixit Pansy. Un haussement sourcil avait montré son étonnement face à cette comparaison peu flatteuse. 

Drago s’était donc résigné à se plier au diktat de la mode et s’était donc inscrit dans une salle de sport pour travailler son fessier. C’était pour cette raison qu’à l’heure actuelle il maudissait Pansy et le monde entier sur au moins vingt générations. Suant et soufflant il avait bien du mal à tenir le rythme effréné du professeur de Zumba. Un coup d’œil sur le côté lui vit voir Pansy, souriante, suivre la cadence sans même avoir l’air de forcer ou de souffrir. Trente générations ! Trente ! 

\- Attention ! On accélère ! Et un deux trois quatre cinq six sept et huit ! On tourne, et on recommence ! Et un deux trois quatre cinq six sept et huit !   
Drago gémit douloureusement. Accélérer ? Mais ce professeur n’était pas humain !!! Et Pansy qui continuait de sourire ! Et les autres qui rigolaient ravis de cette torture ! Il regrettait que Voldemort n’ai pas buté tous les professeurs de Zumba avant de passer l’arme à gauche. Et les rédactrices de Sorcière-Magazine !

Quand enfin le cours s’acheva, Drago ne tenait plus debout. Il découvrait qu’il avait des muscles à des endroits improbables. Des muscles aux orteils c’était possible ça ? En boitillant, il rejoignit le vestiaire et les douches ! Il avait tellement mal partout qu’il eut du mal à se savonner, à se sécher et s’habiller fut un enfer. Son sac, ne contenant pourtant que sa tenue de sport (achetée exprès pour l’occasion), lui parut peser un hippogriffe mort.

\- Alors ? C’était vachement bien non ? lui demanda Pansy en le rejoignant à la sortie. Tu verras, tu viens une fois par semaine et tu auras un cul d’enfer qui fera baver d’envie tout le monde. Allez viens, je t’ai pris rendez-vous dans un salon UV pour te donner un teint un peu moins pâlichon.   
Arrachant son bras de la poigne de Pansy, Drago partit sans un mot en direction de chez lui. 

Mais son amie le rattrapa immédiatement.   
\- Drago ? Tu vas où ?   
\- Chez moi, grogna-t-il.   
\- Mais les UV ?   
\- Merde ! Je suis fatigué ! J’ai mal partout ! En plus ton article à deux noises m’a filé des complexes que je n’avais pas ! Alors tu sais quoi Pansy ? Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais ce genre d’articles je les emmerde ! 

Pansy fronça les sourcils devant la virulence de son ami. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, sincèrement. L’article n’était qu’un prétexte pour l’obliger à sortir et se sociabiliser, et essayer de lui redonner confiance en lui. La guerre avait fait bien du mal, dans les deux camps. Et ce mal n’était pas toujours visible à l’œil nu. Pas de cicatrice que le visage de Drago, pas de membres manquants, pas de défiguration. Mais des angoisses, des cauchemars et une mésestime de soi qui l’avait renfermé sur lui-même et coupé peu à peu d’un monde qui pourtant était le sien. 

Loin de se douter des pensées de Pansy, Drago parcouru péniblement le chemin menant à son petit appartement en plein cœur du Londres moldu. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il vivait chez les moldus. Eux au moins ne le regardaient pas de travers dès qu’il faisait deux pas dans la rue. Il avait converti ses connaissances générales au système d’éducation moldu et avait poursuivit ses études ainsi. Il était maintenant en troisième année d’architecture et cela lui convenait parfaitement. 

En chemin il passa devant une pâtisserie et y entra, s’achetant une douzaine de macarons et une grosse part de cheesecake au citron. Il avait bien mérité une récompense pour l’effort physique intense qu’il venait de fournir. Une fois rentré chez lui, il s’affala dans son canapé, alluma sa télévision, lança le replay d’une émission de télé-crochet qui aimait bien, et dégusta ses pâtisseries avec un thé bien chaud. 

Oui, il garderait son physique de petit-pas musclé, de blond-bavard, d’imberbe-non stylé et de chic-mais pas sexy. Il garderait son teint blanc-comme-un-cul, son ventre plat un peu mou, ses pectoraux inexistants, ses mollets de coq, ses cuisses de cabris et son cul plat. Il ferait avec son presque mètre soixante-dix et ses soixante kilos. Il était habitué à son corps ainsi fait et l’aimait bien. Et si il y avait des mécontents, rien ne les empêchaient de regarder ailleurs s’il y avait mieux ! 

Fin.


End file.
